


我们别时与见时不同

by Alas



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Doctor Who References, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas





	1. Chapter 1

所有的空间都被撕裂，上亿个酷似人类的生物凭空出现在每一个地方。

四十岁以上的人和全部军人、警察成为被追杀的目标。各国军队在一个小时之后反应过来，竭尽全力抵抗，支持了两个小时。卫星、核弹……在外来者面前不必塑料玩具更有力量。

惊慌失措的人们漫无目的地奔走哀号，被误伤的人倒在地上抽搐，像去壳的牡蛎瑟瑟发抖。他们被外来者赶羊一样驱赶到露天，屏息等待敌人的下一步行动。

但是敌人说他们不是敌人，他们是未来人，和现代的人们一样。他们摘下头盔，果然露出人类的面容（只是更美了）。他们说带来了科学、技术和更美好的生活。他们将让不完美的变成完美，让优秀的父母产育更优秀的后代，人类将成为更伟大的物种。

稀奇的是，他们做到了。

 

格朗泰尔想到（或梦到？他什么时候睡着了？他什么时候醒了？）这一层，吓得浑身冷汗。他跑了很久了。现在他可不是在巴黎的缪尚，也不是“城市”的缪尚，格朗泰尔正跟着安灼拉，和这些未来人作对呐！

ABC里其他人都和我走散了，不，是我跑丢了。往哪儿跑呢？总之，我不知道。

格朗泰尔打量着不知什么材料做成的墙壁和地板，他早就偏离计划中的路线了。他模糊地想到一个方向，下一秒便往那边跑去，现在这个地方，他可多一秒都不想待了。

 

格朗泰尔对未来人一直缺乏兴趣。诚然，未来人在高纬度地区凭空新建了一座城市——也是地球上唯一的城市。他们挂起人工太阳，还有源源不断的日光灯、纯净水养大的牲畜和蔬菜。喝，那些总咧嘴傻笑的未来人！他们把自己改造得一塌糊涂，生不出正常的婴儿了。正常？也许只觉得新生儿皱巴巴红通通的看着碍眼。管他呢，未来人造了个机器，跑来让老祖先替他们生，再挑好的留种。嘘！说话小心，公白飞一听“留种”这词就皱眉头，安灼拉也跟着皱。安灼拉什么时候不皱眉头？这个谜语真好。

 

格朗泰尔刚遇见安灼拉的时候，他就皱着眉头。

 

世界分崩离析那一天，格朗泰尔正赖在缪尚二楼他的房间和爱潘妮用短信扯皮，磨蹭着不肯起床卖画。爱潘妮不断给他发饱含人身威胁的短信，说米西什塔的新男朋友们带来一伙吵吵闹闹的大学生，如果格朗泰尔再不下楼帮忙就如何如何。

随后爆炸声和惨叫声在四处响起。格朗泰尔惶然冲到楼下，一个经理人模样的男人嚎叫着倒在他脚边。格朗泰尔强忍着才没吐出来：那人右手和右脚都被齐齐切断了。幸好格朗泰尔打架受伤都是自己处置，他把那人拖离走道省得被别人踩死。一片混乱中格朗泰尔听到有人在指挥众人做什么，可手头的经理人已经够他分心的了。那人的伤口被高温烧灼过，已经不再流血，也没什么能补救的了，他就那么告诉对方。经理人还死死拽着格朗泰尔不松手，只剩下哭号的能力。

想着得找到爱潘妮，格朗泰尔发力挣开，正好撞在一个瘦巴巴的青年身上。可别再多一个受伤的了。格朗泰尔想。“真对不住，你鼻子没事吧？”

“木关系。”青年用纸巾按着鼻子，“我们也在救助伤者，你愿意来帮忙吗？人多些力量就大些。”原来那是他们。格朗泰尔想。他顺着青年指的方向看过去，果然看见一伙大学生模样的人，分工合作，还挺有效率。

格朗泰尔现在只担心爱潘妮别跑到外头，刚要拒绝，听见米西什塔喊他：“格朗泰尔，快过来帮忙！”

“爱潘妮！”格朗泰尔喊回去。

“她在这儿！”米西什塔毫无必要地四下乱挥手。我的老板当真吓着了。他从乱哄哄的人群中挤出一条路，青年紧紧跟着。

“顺便说一下，你可以叫我若李。”

老板的新男朋友之一。格朗泰尔心不在焉地想。

一个金发的高个儿男学生扶着一个女人，险些被逃进来的人撞倒。格朗泰尔上前一步，扶住她另一边胳膊。“感谢你，公民。”高个儿男生说，原来他是刚才开口指挥的人。格朗泰尔随口应了一声，还惦记着找爱潘妮。他们俩把女人在安静的角落安顿好，一个戴眼镜的男学生立刻过来检查。

“你刚才喊的爱潘妮，是这儿的女招待吧？她跟博须埃在那边。”戴眼镜的男学生说。

“哦感谢他妈的老天。”格朗泰尔看到爱潘妮，终于松了口气。高个儿男学生不满地抗议他的用词，格朗泰尔转身，准备好了反击回去。

然后他遇见了安灼拉。

 

这是那天唯一一件好事情。格朗泰尔掉进情绪的深渊时问过自己，这一件好事值不值得那许多坏事，结果总是他承认答案是不。

 

袭击之后，未来人仅仅用了四年不到的时间，平定了各地的混乱。用他们灿烂的微笑、轻松愉快的态度还有高温光束枪。有什么可奇怪的？未来人有充足的物资，人们不再挨饿了。未来人还有数不尽的花样游戏，人们不再无聊了。未来人用聚会填满他们的生活，人们不再寂寞了。

啊，聚会。人们爱聚会比爱食物还多。聚会上每个人都有机会展示他们乐意展示的任何东西，发表他们乐意发表的任何观点，居然总有观众。

聚会每个礼拜至少要参加三次，否则——未来人没有了警察和法院，这么幸福的生活里为什么要为非作歹呢——热心的未来人和邻居们要开始担心心理问题了。未来人的世界消灭了心理疾病，有如此苗头的人的名单会在他/她住的街区公布，邻居们会自发地帮助他们。为解决普遍的问题，未来人还组织了好几个全城市范围的帮助团体。其中最大的一个，主题是亲属被杀——哦，被清除。

 

未来人带来的几乎是天国，可是天国的花园里也有人心存不满。这些人格朗泰尔几乎全认识。

最不满的就是安灼拉，还有古费拉克。袭击之后，格朗泰尔还没来得及和他们熟识起来，他就开始整个法国地跑，联络其他有志抵抗者。用古费拉克的话说，绝不与屠杀者妥协。

一年以后，弗以伊和巴阿雷也走了。两个直性子的好伙计，袭击那天和格朗泰尔一起在大街上把伤者拖进缪尚。弗以伊在其他国家有些工程师和科学家朋友，他主张和这些人联合起来，抵挡未来人的高科技武器。巴阿雷跟他走了。

公白飞——戴眼镜的男学生——和若李、热安自愿参加了帮助伤者和丧亲者的团体，是第一批被迁入城市的人。

米西什塔拒绝离开她的缪尚，爱潘妮和格朗泰尔是她忠诚的侍卫。博须埃，本来想跟着若李走，但他没被选入第一批进入城市。米西什塔收留了他，后来得知所有人都会迁入城市，博须埃又多少恢复了他快快活活的脾气，而米西什塔比原来更不爱笑了。

 

城市直接建在高纬度的冻土上。未来人兴高采烈地宣称他们将在污染最少的地方建起全新的生活。刚迁来的人们不满意气候控制，不断有人越过边界回到荒野去过“自然”的生活——实际上就是在原来留下的废墟里过活。这样的人大多失踪了，少数身心俱疲地回到城市，幸好有热心的邻居们帮助，他们很快正常起来。

袭击之后第六年，缪尚的人也不得不迁入。米西什塔这样在巴黎的空气和土壤里长大的女人，离开咖啡馆活不了。她坚决在城市边缘和荒野的边界上选了一栋小房子，把这儿装修得和缪尚一模一样，管它也叫缪尚。未来人设了橱窗，可以随意选择自己喜欢的器物，不满意还能订制——完全不用花费任何代价，未来人自豪地宣称生产力的发展正是为了这个目的。但米西什塔明令禁止那些东西进她家的门。于是格朗泰尔帮着装饰，他们的走廊里有画了，爱潘妮会做点木工活，他们有书橱和家具了。

他们有沙发的那天，四个人并排坐在长沙发上，扳着手指头数他们已经迁入城市几天。

“咖啡不经西塔的小手从咖啡壶里倒出来，味儿就是不对。”博须埃说，他刚刚啜了一口，就被一个人当头砸下。博须埃听到米西什塔尖叫，他手脚并用地爬起来，满怀都是热咖啡和若李。

“这些年你们肯定不记得勤洗手。”若李把脸埋在他颈窝，哼哼唧唧地说。

紧跟着进门的公白飞赶在若李不安之前过去递上干净纸巾，热安对迷惑的爱潘妮解释，省得她为了倒霉蛋打破若李的鼻子。

他们的缪尚更像样了，热安和公白飞慷慨地填满了书架。

 

袭击之后第八年，未来人把地球上剩余的人类都迁往城市，即最顽固的那些。公白飞仍在帮助团体里，天天去打听消息，总是一无所获。

“最后一批人太多了。”热安安慰他，公白飞有些内疚地对他笑笑：公白飞才一直是在绝境中安慰他人的人，他不免觉得自己失职。何况，他让热安担心了。

热安有一切诗人的通病，他的情绪远不如其才华稳定。幸好他有个古费拉克，古费拉克能让一团湿抹布情绪饱满。古费拉克生死未卜这些年，热安内里有些东西永远地不一样了，好比无风自动的白桦苗长成高大乔木，公白飞看了总不免想到这是因为多少个冬天苦寒。

 

热安住得里缪尚最近。他是唯一一个被帮助过的人。他在原来的住处，他又一次半个月都没参加一个聚会以后，邻居们担心坏了。他们直接跑到热安的院子里，敲门直到他开门为止。热安来看门的时候手指头上还占着墨水，他想这些人在他院子里要搞酒神祭不成？

和邻居们长谈过之后，热安除了自己的剑杖以外什么都没带，直接跑到缪尚，声称不想和任何人说话。他在格朗泰尔的画室里支了张床，穿格朗泰尔的衣服。一连一个礼拜写诗然后又烧了、看书又扔下、练习剑术，就是一句话都不说。格朗泰尔无可无不可地接受了这半个室友，他挺高兴有个男的可画，而且热安饮食姑且正常，那就没什么可担心。

一天半夜，格朗泰尔被热安活活摇醒，诗人说：“泰尔，我希望自己比一条鱼还聋还哑。我写不出了。”

格朗泰尔痛苦地翻身面对着热安：“不可能，你没那个福分，更许不出这等愿望。这愿望是修谱诺斯塞你脑袋里作为惩罚的，你折磨他忠诚的信徒。你总有把剑在楼上——在你床底下，尽管由着性子唱吧。”随后掀起被单蒙住头，不管热安的手指头怎么戳都坚决不睁眼。

那天之后热安一点点摆脱对语言的厌恶，不过他坚定地搬到城边的一栋房子里（搬他那些书、剪贴簿和笔记本险些把格朗泰尔和公白飞累死）。这一来不管他要去哪儿都得在公共交通线上待很久，但没人突然跑来敲他的门比什么都值得。

 

“睡着的妖怪，快醒来，快醒来。给你的客人一块面包、一撮盐和一杯水吧。”

热安在凌晨最黑的时候猛然惊醒，怀疑自己梦到了这个古怪的声音。他闭上眼睛听了一会儿，那声音又响起来。

老天，这是——这不是——

他扔了被单扑到门外，古费拉克就站在那儿，张开手臂：“看呐，古费拉克回来了！”

古费拉克一边忙着大口吞牛角面包和咖啡，一边匀出空档和热安说话。

“我么，全凭本能也能找到你，不过全知的公白飞先找到了我和安灼拉。巴阿雷和弗以伊也进城市里来了，正在被注册和分配。分开了几乎十年，我们又都在一块儿了。”古费拉克暂停往嘴里塞东西，“可惜没有咖啡馆。”

“公白飞没告诉你缪尚的事？”古费拉克摇头。等热安一说完，他把满是黄油的两只手往起一拍：“公白飞总把最要紧的事忘在一边！等巴阿雷和弗以伊的‘隔离检疫’一结束，咱们就在缪尚重聚啦！”

 

格朗泰尔内心里对重聚这个念头完全没兴致。古费拉克，这人真不错。巴阿雷，贴心的好伙计。弗以伊，他也画画，好极了。但是，格朗泰尔着实不想看到安灼拉。

天崩地裂那天，格朗泰尔以为那是天启，安灼拉是矜怜人类、对抗神明的天使。他可不是把翅膀藏在连帽衫里了吗？后来格朗泰尔见到安灼拉受了伤也有红的血流出来，才发现他有人类的躯壳。格朗泰尔完全猜不出安灼拉这样的人怎么在这该死的世界上长到二十二岁，还进了大学，估计公白飞和古费拉克居功至伟。

袭击已经过了快十年，哪怕是真的天使在人间十年也该堕落了。格朗泰尔不敢想自己看到三十二岁的安灼拉该有多失望。未来人的酒可口，却怎么喝都不醉，米西什塔自酿的酒又限量供应。唉，连最后的防线都没有，他但凡有另外一个地方可去，绝不在缪尚坐等世界对他最不可忍受的打击。

也许我该从现在起就攒笑话取消巴阿雷，他的拳头该比得上伏特加。格朗泰尔想。

 

米西什塔的家具上堆满了ABC，公白飞自愿顶替招待的职务，看不够这伙人似的和每一个都拥抱。爱潘妮和巴阿雷在一边——变戏法，巴阿雷每变一个，爱潘妮立刻拆穿他的手段。古费拉克和热安长在了一块，格朗泰尔暗自记下待会儿找根撬棍来分开他俩。博须埃被若李和米西什塔一左一右地夹着，把他和玻璃器皿、热咖啡隔离开。

格朗泰尔心心念念的失望迟到了，他不免又有点失望——看，世界就是这样。格朗泰尔珍而重之地品了一小口米西什塔给他的酒。狄俄尼索斯保佑这女人，用未来人的无菌葡萄都能酿出好酒！

这一小口远不能让他醉倒，所以格朗泰尔发誓，他透过一屋子喧闹听到的脚步声是真实的。这声音正从远处，急匆匆地朝缪尚赶来。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“我们必须抵抗。”安灼拉推门进屋，脱掉外套随手扔在椅背上。

“安灼拉！”公白飞举杯。

“啊哈！”古费拉克欢呼。 

格朗泰尔在他的角落里不可遏制地大笑起来：他竟然能一点不变。

 

安灼拉皱着眉头扫了格朗泰尔一眼，随即宣布立刻召开会议。弗以伊听到会议，扔下点心从厨房跑出来。爱潘妮不乐意地从公白飞手里拿走托盘要离开，被后者拉住。

“至少参加一次再决定躲我们远远的吧。我发誓，一般情况下我们的会议不太惹人厌烦。”

爱潘妮用右边的虎牙咬着下唇，琢磨公白飞的建议。这表情让她的脸歪歪扭扭地怪可爱。

“你们这种会议谈的都是……”她举手在头顶绕了两下，表示一切高超得难以言喻的事物。

“我们叫作ABC的意思，就是人民的朋友。愿意的话你也能叫我们作l’abaisse。何况你对……”公白飞学她的样子比划了一下，“也并非完全没兴趣。否则谁看了我们带来的书，还在里头贴了好多即时贴？”

爱潘妮刚想反驳，格朗泰尔也伸手来拽她：“来吧，爱潘妮。人民需要你。”他自已反正已经毫不脸红地占了一张椅子。

安灼拉上下打量格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔回他一个媚眼。博须埃给爱潘妮搬来一张椅子：“这是爱潘妮，巴黎仅存的游侠。”又回手拍拍格朗泰尔：“这是格朗泰尔，缪尚最体面的蠹虫。”

若李说：“袭击那天，爱潘妮、格朗泰尔和我们一块儿救人来着。”

听了这话，安灼拉点点头，分别和他们握手：“欢迎。我们需要每一个愿意出力的人。”然后他像从没被打断过一样接上刚进门时的话题：“集中到城市里，是件好事。抵抗的力量便于汇合。我们需要找一个引子，让人民意识到现在这种生活的毫无意义，起而推翻未来人建立的生活方式。”

公白飞：“安灼拉，你总是太激进。我不赞同与未来人开战，或迟或早都不同意。”

古费拉克：“公白飞，你没见过战场。未来人打心底里觉得自己是对的，不择手段地要‘帮助’我们，不管文的武的，只要能让人找他们的样子生活就成。我敢说总要打一仗，到那时，死，还是做留种的用途，就不归我们做主了！难道坐等圣巴托罗缪之夜落到我们头上？”

公白飞：“这正是我不同意开战的理由。两教派的争斗尚能如此，何况两个物种。未来人说自己和我们一样是人类，实际上伦理、科学的差距已经让他们把自己和我们区分开来，他们是‘帮助者’，我们是‘被帮助者’。战端一开，没人能轻易终止，必得把未来人赶尽杀绝才能休战。”

安灼拉：“他们正从思想上把我们赶尽杀绝！”

公白飞：“于是便以屠杀对屠杀？”

巴阿雷：“抵抗强权，唯有暴力！”

若李：“公白飞，你过虑了。很明显，无论从解剖学还是生物学，我们和未来人都是人嘛——Homo sapiens。我不信其他人会看不出。”

弗以伊：“不管未来人是不是人类，现代人会不会发动屠杀。1795年我站在波兰人一边，1812年我站在俄罗斯人一边，1900年我站在中国人一边，1945年我站在越南人一边。压迫、屠杀另一方的，就是我的敌人。”

热安：“我同意公白飞的预测，也同意古费拉克的：看看未来人已经干了什么。如果我们的胜利要通过同样的手段，不管哪一方获胜，人类都名存实亡。”

格朗泰尔：“二十世纪是给你的反例，热安。我们的爷爷辈刚从希特勒手底下活转过来，重新闻到独立自由的味儿，立刻杀起也闹着要独立自由的阿尔及利亚人。结果呢？人类生生不息，还有了一大帮更出息的子孙。”

博须埃：“未来人的情感宽泛而浅，既然你不同意开战，也许他们不难说服？”

古费拉克：“这你可错了。要让未来人好好听你说话，必须揪着他们的耳朵嚷嚷。这还没考虑到说服的难度呢。”

安灼拉：“未来人对付现代人的手段，在袭击之前已被他们用来对付自己，所以未来人自己是自己最早、最顽固的受害者。为了不让更多的现代人失去思考的欲望，我请求你们考虑战争的可能。”

公白飞：“你这结论我同意。所以比起对付未来人，我更乐意鼓励我们自己人。未来人的卫兵不多，因为乐意接受艰苦训练的人太少，袭击那天投入使用的几乎全是机器人。实际上，他们全靠‘帮助’实施隐形的暴力。思考的人多了，这种暴力自然不复存在。”

米西什塔：“这谈何容易！现代人对未来人带来的乐子还新鲜着，哪里有空把时间匀在让人头发疼、心里发苦的事情上。”

巴阿雷：“那是因为无声无息冒出来的真理没人肯听。至少得先让他们停下手头的事情，给你几分钟时间说话。”他把拳头往自己的巴掌里一擂，表示“建议照此行动”。

安灼拉：“这十年里我明白，没人带头牺牲，没人会跟着。不被听取的可能，不是放弃发声的理由。”

古费拉克：“是这话！战斗和流血，是不可避免的。我们自己先行一步，不是理所应当？”

热安：“战斗，这我不怕。流血，我也不怕流自己的血。可我并不喜欢。如何保证索姆河会战不重演？”

格朗泰尔：“打仗？这词听着真刺耳！谁来打呢？鼓励，这个好听些，可鼓励谁呢？反正这两件事，还得一大群现在不在这儿的人来参与。依我看，他们现在不在，以后也不会出现。”

爱潘妮：“你们总说思考啊、娱乐啊，最重要的是，现在人们吃得饱了，想要什么直接去领。没有站在橱窗外头，心里难过却掏不出钱的事儿了。人人都过得挺快活，为什么还会跟着你们折腾呢？”

弗以伊：“请问你过得快活吗？为什么留在缪尚，坚决不注册为市民呢？”

爱潘妮：“我说群体，你说个体，这个叫——叫作‘诡辩’！”

米西什塔把一只手安抚地放在爱潘妮膝盖上：“你们这些学生以前为平等和自由作战，还有受苦的人们和你们站在一起。他们人数多，还勇敢、无顾忌。现在为思考的自由……受这种苦的人，请原谅，没有打仗的本事。”

古费拉克：“除非有个人人自危的由头，才有众人响应的把握。可那时就太晚了！我不能让未来人横行于世。”

格朗泰尔：“你只能不让他们未经抵抗就横行于世。他们、他们，难道他们不是我们变成的？早就有人要阻止我们变成现在这样，也早就有——将要有——咳，这时态——人要阻止他们变成我们看到的这样。这些人有更充裕的时间、更有利的位置，不也都失败了。”

安灼拉：“你说了这么多，无非想说‘因为我们软弱，所以放弃为好’。公白飞说隐形的暴力，正是如此：未来人宣扬自由，却模糊界限，实际上创造了弱肉强食的精神荒野。多数人的潮流变化无常，每个人都可能沦为少数，处在被抹杀的危险里。当人民明白了这一点，也就明白思考自由的宝贵。”

格朗泰尔：“谁是人民？你看到无聊之极的路人是一个人民，满口陈词滥调的邻居也是一个人民，还有我，也是一个人民。人聚成群，独立与自由便无从谈起，只剩自由的错觉。这些一个个的人民没有你以为的那么需要自由，也没有你以为的那么热爱思考。未来人让大伙儿自由地选择想参与的聚会、想穿着的衣物，结果人民还不是只去那几个地方、只有那几个样子？自己和别人总的来说一样，一点不寂寞，你看多快活！何必扫兴呢？这儿——缪尚——不比阿卡迪亚差多少，安灼拉，你若高兴就建个缪尚共和国吧！未来人对边界地区向来不怎么管。”

公白飞：“格朗泰尔，思考的自由不能仅靠几个人维系，文明的进步基于众数的进步。”

格朗泰尔：“别在统计学上给我讲解进化，我可不懂得数学。从有人类文明那天到现在，不过四万年。地球还能撑五十亿年，够多少个文明兴起又消亡，我是算不清了。看你们为数不清分之一自讨苦吃，我心里难过。唉呀，我心里难过就想哭、想嚷嚷、想喝酒，可这瓶里只剩这么点儿了！”

安灼拉：“你认不出伟大，就说一切渺小。在我看，为这数不清分之一牺牲性命也无关紧要！”

格朗泰尔：“你真是棵会思考的月桂。”

安灼拉：“这位格朗泰尔先生，我欣赏您救助伤员的勇气，可——”

格朗泰尔：“那你可欣赏错了地方。我扑向酒桶的模样更英勇。”

安灼拉：“听听你自己在说什么！这话根本不值得一听！”

若李：“安灼拉，你想喝点茶吗？西塔，我们还有茶水吗？”

米西什塔：“别打岔，这场面挺好看。”

古费拉克：“小心你的血压，安灼拉。照你这脾气三十二岁开始注意都嫌晚。”

公白飞：“安灼拉，你以往不这么易怒。”

安灼拉：“抱歉，我的确心神不宁。来这儿之前一个曾经的心理病理学家告诉我一个猜测，它非常可怕，却没有任何证据。不能用谎言和谣传当做武器，所以我不想提它。”

公白飞：“如果它烦你烦得厉害，就说说吧，当做闲谈。看时间，会议也该结束了。”

安灼拉：“我在这些年里接触到的未来人，每一个都快快乐乐的，什么都不在意。这在统计学上的不可能的，怎样的社会都不可能一个严酷或忧愁的人都没有。她告诉我，这些倾向有遗传因素，还可能由天生的疾病导致。要么这类人从没出生，要么他们被——改变了。”

若李：“啊！”

博须埃：“怎么了？有虫子咬你？”

若李：“你这么一说……我想起来，帮助团体里的未来人说根除了抑郁症和阿氏伯格综合症。他们提到过一种脑部手术，可这是好事，是治病用的。”

公白飞：“我毫不怀疑一开始这的确是治病用的。虽然若李说的不是直接的证据，但这表示未来人已经能够通过手术影响大脑的运作。其余只是如何应用这技术的问题。”

爱潘妮：“于是技术又被滥用了？就像原子核——物理那样。”

公白飞：“我希望不是……我收回坚决反对宣战的意见，但仍然认为不该妄动。”

巴阿雷：“可盼到你这句话啦！”

古费拉克：“说到底，这还是个怀疑。下一步怎么做，取决于它是不是真的。”

安灼拉：“如果是假的，当然好。如果是真的——我们虽然不立刻宣战，但是也该做着准备。弗以伊、热安，你们各种人都认识一些，懂的语言也多，去找一些科学家商量商量。古费拉克，你和我跟其他组织里的人联系，做好宣战或迎战的准备。公白飞、若李，你们问问帮助团体里其他医生，有可能的话，试探一下未来人。巴阿雷、米西什塔、博须埃，你们得去参加些聚会了，看看民众是什么态度，并且尽可能争取更多的支持者。”

爱潘妮举起手：“最后这件事我也能做。”

安灼拉：“好极了，感谢你。”

格朗泰尔：“至于我——”

安灼拉看向他，不知他打什么主意。

格朗泰尔：“我自愿看着你们忙活。”

安灼拉愤然挥手：“散会！”

 

ABC的朋友们不急着回家，三三两两聚在一块儿交谈。安灼拉和公白飞、古费拉克交代了几句，大步走过来，直接坐在格朗泰尔对面的茶几上，盯着格朗泰尔看。格朗泰尔不由得正襟危坐，手里的瓶子找不到个地方放。他从来没被人研究过。

格朗泰尔自己比谁都清楚，他并没长着一张让人愿意多看的脸。一头乱糟糟的黑色卷发一直盖到同样粗且乱的眉毛，一个巨大的鹰钩鼻子，这些东西在他脸上投下形状不规则的阴影，不怎么严实地藏着格朗泰尔的蓝眼睛。这两只眼睛比貂的眼睛还尖，什么可笑之处都落不下，随时准备咬一口。好在格朗泰尔总是醉着。嘴唇上长了一个讥诮的笑，下巴上总挂着胡茬，让人觉得怎么会这样，他难道每天花好大功夫确保不剃光下巴也不留起胡子。此外，他有个倔强的下巴，爱潘妮取笑他是偷了别人的下巴。不过，格朗泰尔对自己的怀疑派立场相当坚定。

安灼拉就是细细地研究这样的格朗泰尔。

安灼拉：“把瓶子放下，格朗泰尔。说说你的意见。”

格朗泰尔：“我说的多清楚啊！”

安灼拉：“不是这些插科打诨的废话。你既然不同意我们，何必一直坐到最后？”

格朗泰尔：“我就乐意看着你们。”

安灼拉：“格朗泰尔！”

格朗泰尔又想找个笑话把话题岔开，安灼拉一个眼神把他堵了回去。格朗泰尔尴尬地试图找一个舒服点的坐姿，安灼拉仍旧死死盯着他不放。格朗泰尔叹气。

“我自己也弄不明白这事。我只觉得……你看现在所有人都快活，什么也不想，总有无数的乐子。我喝酒，就为了这个。世界上已经全是我的伙伴了。”

“因此你不同意我们要改变的主张。”

“不，因此我同意。”

安灼拉惊讶地扬起眉毛，格朗泰尔回身护住酒瓶：“别盯着了，西塔就给我这一小瓶，绝不分给你。”

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

安灼拉坚持把会议后自己想出来的无数个计划及时写下，米西什塔把他赶进仓库省得妨碍博须埃和若李收拾。其他人都走了，除了格朗泰尔在沙发上打呼噜，不过反正他住在缪尚，睡在哪儿无所谓。公白飞在厨房和爱潘妮洗杯子，已经洗好了五个。

 

“你真觉得现代人可能把未来人都清除吗？”爱潘妮把杯子擦得吱吱响。

“‘杀光’，不要用语言粉饰吧。”公白飞叹了口气，两手支在水槽上。

“也可能未来人杀光抵抗者，把剩余的人类筛一筛，挑好的——”他不自觉地皱了下眉，“繁衍后代。”

“格朗泰尔说最可能的是现代人高高兴兴地变成未来人。”

“他是个怀疑派。”

“你们可都挺坚定，尤其是新来的黄毛高个儿。他今天气疯了。”爱潘妮漫不经心地说，把擦干净的杯子挂到架子上。

公白飞失笑：“啊，安灼拉。他也有怀疑。他总不记得说出来，但他的确喜欢和别人辩论。他越争辩，就越坚定。”

“你呢？你也怀疑吗？”

“当然。爱潘妮，你有没有觉得自己很对，却不由自主地想‘可是……’的时候？”

爱潘妮琢磨了一小会儿，不情愿地承认：“非说要有的话，只有一回。我高中的时候当拉拉队长——”

“喔。”公白飞欣赏地点头。

“听重点。”爱潘妮笑了一下，然后用右边虎牙咬住下唇，把这个过于欢喜的微笑收起来。“有一回带队参加一个拉拉队比赛。我在大巴窗口看见伽弗洛什——哦，伽弗洛什是我弟弟，我们被送到不同的领养家庭，这说来话长。反正，我们都换了好几个家庭，然后就联系不上了。那天我在窗口一看，就认出他来。伽弗洛什和一群别的小学生一块儿在博物馆门口等着参加什么活动，就他一个跑得离带队老师远远的，到草坪边上看。后来我问他看啥，他说有个蓝的甲虫跟扣子似的。看我说哪去了。我看到他就从窗口跳出去找他，他也认出我来了。他老远就冲我喊‘波妮’。我把比赛什么的都忘了，带他去公园玩，天黑透了才把他送回他的领养家庭。我们队当然输了。”爱潘妮重重地把另一个杯子挂起来，瓷杯碰撞的声音让公白飞暗自咧嘴。

“后来我被拉拉队开除了，校长和养父母还骂了我一顿。我就是觉得我做的对！之后伽弗洛什又换了人家，我高中没念完。我们又见不到了。但是我带他到公园玩来着，我们还吃冰淇淋。”

“你怀疑自己什么呢？”

“……我队里的女孩们哭得很伤心。”

“之于安灼拉，怀疑让他头脑清醒。之于你，怀疑让你心肠好。一定的怀疑是必要的，爱潘妮。所以ABC欢迎你，也欢迎格朗泰尔，别担心了。”

爱潘妮突然转身背对着公白飞，紧紧抱着胳膊不出声。公白飞看了看她，突然说：“你们吃的冰淇淋是什么味儿的？”

过了一小会儿，她说：“我吃了巧克力和猕猴桃的，加华夫饼。伽弗洛什吃的是蓝莓和黄油太妃糖的，加了碎榛子仁。”

“啊呀，猕猴桃。”公白飞作出恶心的样子，“我从来想不明白怎么有人受得了这个味道。”

爱潘妮不屑地哼了一声。

 

博须埃和若李把椅子都翻起来了，米西什塔正扫着地。博须埃手头没事做，便打量起墙壁来。“还是缺点巴黎味儿。”他说。

“问问格朗泰尔愿不愿意画点巴黎街景？”若李建议。

“现在？我可不想一进门就看见安灼拉在巴黎各处死死瞪着我，谢谢了。”米西什塔举起两只手，眉毛挑得高高的。

若李吃到柠檬似的皱起脸：“这对格朗泰尔的心脏不好。”

正当这时本来睡得好好的格朗泰尔痛苦地大声呻吟起来，若李一下变了脸色。

“我的天！”

“别喊，只是你的R。”格朗泰尔甩开若李给他号脉的手，挣扎着坐稳当，晃着脑袋又开始哼哼。米西什塔递给他一杯水，格朗泰尔一口喝干，不满意地砸吧嘴：“怎么不是白兰地？”

“西塔，我头疼，胃疼，心口也疼。”格朗泰尔立刻抱怨起来，稍稍睁开眼睛赶紧又闭上。

米西什塔不理他，继续打扫。

若李看看手表：“你才睡了不到两个小时，还没到宿醉的时候。”

“不是酒精，是阿波罗让我难受。他从天上降下疫病，要害死我啦。”他顺势倒在若李大腿上。

“大写的R，你醉得真不轻。”博须埃说。

“博须埃！闪一边去！你把我晃瞎了一半！另一半是被金箭刺瞎的。”格朗泰尔用掌根揉着眼睛，这也不耽误他嚷嚷，“仓库里的阿波罗，看在我爱你的份上，别折磨我的眼珠子啦！”

“安静！”安灼拉从仓库里喊回来，“我在工作！”

“你还在工作？”公白飞甩着手上的水从厨房出来，“安灼拉，你要还想和我一块儿走，最好开始收拾东西。”

“我是个三十二岁的抵抗分子，马马虎虎有些自己回家的本事。”安灼拉说，但公白飞能听见他收拾纸笔的声音。

“你们俩成家了？恭喜！”格朗泰尔从若李腿上转头看着公白飞，后者在他乱糟糟的卷发上扇了一巴掌。

终于安灼拉拎着一个若李不要的了大帆布包出来了。他走过格朗泰尔身边，顿了顿，伸出一只手：“再见，格朗泰尔。我们期待你的参与。”

格朗泰尔眯着眼睛看向安灼拉，他仍然睁不开眼睛，却舍不得少看一眼：“……你等着瞧吧。”

公白飞低头看了看格朗泰尔的脸色：“要是你实在难过得厉害，爱潘妮正在做解酒的饮料。”

“我喝了她那佳酿你再来担心不迟。拜拜，公白飞，你还有个安灼拉要照看。至于我——”格朗泰尔摸了一把若李的脸，“有漂亮小伙和漂亮姑娘，只要我愿意。”

除了他自己，所有人都作出嫌恶的表情。安灼拉转身就走，公白飞冲大伙草草挥了下手，转身跟上。

 

他们开会的时候下雨了，城市边缘天气控制得不完全，地上湿漉漉的。安灼拉和公白飞的脚步声啪嗒啪嗒地响。走了一会儿，安灼拉问：“你的确知道我有本事自己回家，是吧？”

“不是。”公白飞说，“不过比起你随时揭竿而起，我更怕你憋得爆炸了。”公白飞转头看向安灼拉，后者抿紧嘴唇，打定主意不出声。他脸颊看上去鼓鼓的，又回到二十出头的样子。

公白飞叹气：“说吧，我听着。”

安灼拉一时又不知道怎么开口了，又沉默了一会儿才说：“你还记不记得——你、热安和若李坚持帮助伤者为先，参加了帮助团体的事？当时我们争论得很激烈。”

“我更乐意说‘大吵了一架’。”安灼拉刚要反驳，公白飞抬手制止他，“关于这个我们还是别吵了吧。我仍然坚持我们是对的，尽管你并不错。”

安灼拉抱怨：“你刚才还说你听着，我想说的也是这个意思。”

“哦？”

“我打了十年游击战，哪怕石头也该学会新东西了。”

十年了。公白飞捏了一下安灼拉的肩膀，两人继续默默地走路，还像在大学图书馆里找空座位时一样。

“新成员似乎不喜欢我。”安灼拉突然说。

“爱潘妮？哦，她只是不习惯和我们这种‘夸夸其谈’的人打交道。何况她比我们都小几岁。”

“我说的是格朗泰尔。”

“他——也只是不习惯和我们这种‘夸夸其谈’的人打交道。何况他比我们都大几岁。”

安灼拉奇怪地看了公白飞一眼：“你和我在小学认识你时一样。”

公白飞脱下无形的帽子向他致谢，然后又把无形的帽子戴好。

“格朗泰尔会习惯的。而且他挺喜欢你，他都说了他爱你。”

安灼拉转转眼睛：“啊，可不是吗。”

公白飞因为还和帮助团体里认识的人常来往，选了个交通方便的住处，不过他们都宁可多走一会儿。安灼拉若有所思地看着街上的人流，的确，现在人们笑得多了，穿得好了。

“让娜——我提过的那个心理病理学家——是加莱人，她和她的战友们在我们这儿附近发现一个可疑的地方。他们怀疑那儿是改造人类的地方，派去打探的人都被杀了。”

“这不应该……如果未来人要大范围地推行改造，没必要对地点遮遮掩掩。回去你在地图上指给我看看，也许有些其他东西。说到这个，我也有个荒诞的想法。”

“说说看。”

“可这个太荒唐了。”

“公白飞，你骗得我在众人面前胡扯一番无凭无据的流言，现在倒说起这话 ！”安灼拉提高音量，引得不少路人朝他们看来，一些风流女人吹起口哨。公白飞伸手捂他嘴，被安灼拉闪开。

“我接触的未来人更多，还和一些是同事。你的猜测不能说完全无凭无据。”公白飞想推眼镜，后来想起别人总劝他换双人工眼球，他早改戴隐形了。“至于我的……你听说过外祖父悖论吗？”

安灼拉摇头。

“是这样，如果某个人回到过去，把自己年幼的外祖父杀死，那么这个人也存在，于是就不能回到过去杀死自己的外祖父。未来人总得有个办法解决这个悖论才行。”

他们已经到了公白飞家门口，这家的主人打开门，从门口的柜子里拿出一个干洗袋递给安灼拉。

“你的日常用品。别告诉别人我把内衣都给你准备好了，尤其是古费拉克。右边那间卧室是你的，洗手间、厨房和书房门口有标识。”

安灼拉心不在焉地点头应付：“悖论，我记得了。明天得告诉弗以伊，他认识几个工程师和物理学家——”

“明天，安灼拉。”公白飞帮他脱下外套挂起来，把他赶进浴室。

 

缪尚打扫干净了，格朗泰尔也被弄回自己的房间。博须埃舍不得地摸摸自己的光头：“真想和你们多待会儿，可惜再不参加个聚会，非得被帮助不可。”

若李打开电脑，指给他看一个地标：“弗以伊和巴阿雷刚刚分享了状态，他们在这儿。你不如去找他们。”

“弗以伊分享状态？他当年管推特叫什么来着？”米西什塔惊讶地说。

“现在改成自动的了。在随便什么地方签到之后有个终端自动在个人主页上发一条。这让我神经紧张。”若李说。

博须埃凑过来看看：“不是舞会就行，今天穿的鞋太薄了。”

“啊。”若李说，真的是个舞会。博须埃耸耸肩：“好吧，能看巴阿雷逼弗以伊跳舞了。”

“别再被踩伤脚趾头。”米西什塔在他左脸亲了一下。

“出了汗别马上吹冷风。”若李在他右脸上亲了一下。

博须埃亲了他们俩一人一下，披上外套出门了。踩进水坑里也没让他心情差上一点：ABC今天又聚齐了，踩进刀子坑里又怕什么？

 

热安作为情人的那一部分想快点和古费拉克回到家里，诗人的那一部分则认为越慢越好。城市外下过雨，湿气竟然越过边界，在他们散步的地方仍有若有若无的痕迹。热安住的地方少有路人，远远传来其他市民奔向某个聚会欢乐的嘈杂，他们俩的呼吸声夹杂其间，竟不总被掩盖。

热安把古费拉克的手抓在自己手里，历数这些年征战留下的、他不熟悉的纹路和伤疤。“唉，古费拉克。”这是他唯一能说的。

“唉，热安。”古费拉克也说。他觉得不过瘾，直接搂着腰把热安抱起来，鼻尖埋在他毛衣前襟上。

“你闻着像旧书。”古费拉克说。

热安大笑着低头亲了他的卷发一口。

“哎呀！我的杂志你没扔掉吧？”

古费拉克临走前把自己所有舍不得扔掉的东西都托付给热安，包括他床底下几箱子色情杂志。热安根本不知道怎么处理——格朗泰尔笑他青春期看得是D.H.劳伦斯——只好把这些东西原样放在自己床底下。

“送给公白飞了。怎么？里面有什么？”

古费拉克把他放下，认真地研究一番：“说谎。”

“公白飞终于教给你读心术了吗？”热安举起手投降，“是的，还在我床底下放着。”

古费拉克得意洋洋：“他不教我，我才不会自愿照看安灼拉。”

“可怜的奥德修斯。”热安低声笑起来，他认识公白飞之后立刻就了认识安灼拉。

诗人的心感动的所有时候里，只有百万分之一他们有作诗的空闲，这百万分之一里的百万分之一，他们仍旧有用文字表达的心思。可惜现在并不是这样的时候。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

安灼拉猛然惊醒，发现自己又睡过了平时的起床时间。住在公白飞家这些天，他没有一次准时起床，像是他的生物钟被调过了。啊，既然公白飞想让他休息，他就必须休息，公白飞魔法的一个微不足道的应用。等安灼拉洗漱停当，捋着头发走近厨房，公白飞已经做好咖啡等着他了。

“泡芙？”安灼拉看看盘子，他恍惚间觉得一会儿他们俩就要收拾书包，准备听拉马克教授的课。

“晨跑路过缪尚，西塔给的。”

“晨跑？你知道有保持体形的手术吧？”

“你竟然也知道？”

“古费拉克告诉我的。”

“你和古费拉克被通缉了，顺便说。”公白飞说。安灼拉拿着点心愣在那儿，考虑自己听到的和公白飞想说的是不是一个意思。

“喝点咖啡。你太紧张了。”公白飞倒满安灼拉的杯子，“说通缉不确切。未来人像担心过度的老叔父一样到处找你们俩，在各个帮助团体的组织者中间发布消息。他们认为注册时的测评资料显示你们的心理状态处在危险边缘。”

“然后？他们想干什么？”

“这我还不清楚。我想至少会让你们接受一回帮助吧。”

安灼拉不以为然地耸耸肩：“我会挺过来的。”

“安灼拉——”公白飞疲惫地捏着鼻梁，“我已经因为受不了帮助团体的行为退出了。你想想，一伙你不认识的人组织起来，带着无比的善意和耐心。”

“‘你’担心‘我’妥协？”安灼拉笑了一声。

“我担心你打不过他们。字面意义上。众人的善意拒绝不得——这种事情待会儿让古费拉克给你讲。”

“走吧，去找另一个通缉犯。”安灼拉喝完剩下的咖啡，把杯子放进水槽随意冲了冲。

“再等等。如果撞见他和热安，我非得换双人工眼球。现在正流行橙色的。”

 

这个时间格朗泰尔竟然也醒着，他正对着马桶呕吐。爱潘妮抱着胳膊站在门口，一脸鄙夷地拿着纸巾等着。

“你喝得比往常多，活该。”爱潘妮说，等格朗泰尔吐完了，递上纸巾。

“我有道好菜下酒。”格朗泰尔跌坐在地上，“我只要醒着就不忘打扫厕所，就为了现在不会太恶心。爱潘妮，谁说我没远见？”

“安灼拉说的。”

格朗泰尔听到这名字，立刻把脸埋在手里：“别在这样的地方提他！没他的光芒照着，这儿也够让人丧气了。”

“可怜的格朗泰尔。”爱潘妮假惺惺地说，把格朗泰尔拎起来扶到洗脸池边上，“若李说暗恋对心脑血管不好。”

“为这真知灼见干杯。”格朗泰尔干巴巴地笑了两声，在漱口的间隙说：“对了，你上个月在聚会上发现的那个傻小子怎么样了？还没敢跟他搭话？”

“这招真卑鄙。卑鄙，格朗泰尔。”

“得了，你跟我一样没皮没脸。”格朗泰尔接了一捧冷水拍在脸上，“咳，头晕。”

爱潘妮发出一声嫌恶的嘟囔，把手指插进格朗泰尔满是汗水的卷发，轻巧地按摩他的头皮。

“我近来喝得越多越清醒。不是我挑剔，以前似乎是相反的？”

“当然又是你的安灼拉法力无边。”

“我说过——”

“我不管。这儿没什么可配不上他的。”爱潘妮扯了一下格朗泰尔的头发。

“嗷。这狠毒的女人。”

“这可悲的男人。”

“爱潘妮，那个傻小子配不上你。”格朗泰尔在水池边上趴了一会儿，闷闷地说。

“你还没见过他呢。”爱潘妮无动于衷，她很习惯格朗泰尔突如其来的剖白了。

“不管他什么样，我都坚持。”

“这样论证不合逻辑。”

格朗泰尔皱着眉头，扭头看向爱潘妮：“这叫什么话？你跟谁学的？听起来像个ABC。”

“我就是。公白飞说，任何有志于让世界变好的人，哪怕根本不认得他们，都是ABC的朋友——人民的朋友。你也是。”

“哈。哈。”

“真的！以后有人铭记ABC的朋友们，绝不会忘了说，‘这群人里，还有一个格朗泰尔’。”

“‘铭记’？我猜猜，跟热安学的？”

“没错。花花绿绿的让。”

 

古费拉克满屋子乱蹦乱跳，还讨人厌地大声欢呼，撞翻了一堆书以后才消停。安灼拉紧紧地皱着眉头。热安和公白飞充满耐心地看着。

“你好，不法之徒！”古费拉克一屁股坐在安灼拉旁边，整个沙发都被他震了一下，“有人搭理我们啦！至少笑一个吧？”

“的确，这是个机会，让更多人知道我们的运动。知道的人越多，开始思考的人就越多。”安灼拉一边不受干扰地说，一边把古费拉克扣在他肩膀上的手往下甩。

“冷静些，古弗。”公白飞说，“得先知道未来人如果找到你们，打算干什么。”

古费拉克的表情像公白飞捅了他一刀 ：“你竟然问他们抓两个英俊的聪明男人要干什么！”他暗示性地看向热安：“他怀疑我的魅力，热安！你可别怀疑我的忠诚。”热安饶是再习惯他，脸颊也稍稍红了一点。

“我是说——”公白飞重新提起精神，“你们的确符合未来人对外貌的要求。”古费拉克相当受用地微笑，公白飞耸肩。“但是你们被通缉的原因是心理状态堪忧。”

热安大笑起来。古费拉克和安灼拉打量对方，都一副“嗯，他确实如此”的表情。

 

“整形？”博须埃摸着自己的光头，“免了，我乐意让脑子呼吸得顺畅点。”

“对啦！何况满脑门子口红印总比满头发口红印容易洗掉！”巴阿雷结结实实地在博须埃背上搧了一巴掌。周围的人看看他的大块头和断过好几次的鼻梁，小心地避开他。

和博须埃说话的人脸上的微笑一点也没受影响：“真的？我换了人工眼球，再也不用戴眼镜。你没试过怎么知道呢？”她的眼球换成了粉绿色，还带着晶体反光特效，看她看久了，博须埃头晕。

弗以伊不知从哪里钻出来，一手抱住一个朋友：“我就爱他们俩现在这鬼样子，多谢了。”随后暗暗拽博须埃和巴阿雷，示意他俩赶快离开。

“可是你的朋友们说你们并不快乐，这可不健康。”

“等会儿，我的朋友们和你认识？”弗以伊问。

“我十分确信你说的不是我的朋友。我的朋友都没我快活。”博须埃说。

“现在大家都相互分享心情，人人是朋友。住在你附件的朋友们担心你在刻意和人保持距离，这可不好。”她的笑容在提到“朋友”两个字时越发灿烂了。她又盯上巴阿雷的鼻子：“你换个希腊式的鼻子吧！看腻了还能自己换。”

旁边一个过路人听到了，立刻问她怎么弄到一个。她热情不减地讲解整形是怎么回事，彻底忘了博须埃和巴阿雷。

 

有人敲门，听起来颇为犹豫。热安的脸色立刻阴下来。古费拉克赶紧起身应门。

“嗨，你好！我是皮埃尔。”门外是个陌生男人，中等个头，圆圆乎乎的模样，穿着全套西装，因为天气热或者走了有一段才到热安家满头的汗。他对古费拉克微笑，倒更像给自己鼓劲。不管这个皮埃尔怎么含蓄地往屋里探头探脑，古费拉克都若无其事地挡住他的视线。

“我住在附近，代表邻居来探望一下我们的朋友。”和古费拉克天真的眼神对抗了一会儿，皮埃尔绷不住先开口了。“这位先生一个人住在城边上，还不和邻居们来往，我们都以为他没有朋友呢。不过，看到你陪着他我们就放心了。”

“真好！”古费拉克笑回去，回手要把门关上。

皮埃尔慌忙把一只脚卡在门口：“我们能和他谈谈吗？你知道，他这样显得太不友好。别人会怎么看我们这个社区啊！”

我们、我们、我们，没有一件事不是“我们”的——胆小成这样的人不会自己来。古费拉克想。他悄悄四下打量，果然在稍远点的树篱外边影影绰绰看见三个人。“真遗憾，不如我来跟他谈谈——”他说着就把皮埃尔往外推。

“还有他的花园！”树篱外边的人们看到皮埃尔的窘境，一个女人火急火燎地冲出来，“他的院子里不种社区推荐的花，还弄得这样乱。长了满地蒲公英都不清理。”

“他爱种什么种什么，你们无权干涉。”安灼拉大步走过门廊，怒形于色。

“安灼拉。”古费拉克匀出一只手按着安灼拉的肩膀，示意他让自己处理这情况。现在他夹在安灼拉、门板和皮埃尔中间，好极了。

“我们可没想干涉别人的自由，伙计。别用那么些大词儿，现在是最自由的时代！”另外两个人也跑过来，其中一个满脸穿着环、浑身带着链子的男人甩肩抖腿地证明他有多自由。他整个人听起来像个全由三角铁组成的乐队。

另一个女人年纪大些，声音也柔和些，她带着沉稳而自信的微笑介绍自己 ：“您好，我是玛丽耶特。我们就想让他友好点儿，没别的。这对他也好，对每个人都好。我们想帮助他。”

“去你的帮助！”

糟糕！古费拉克暗自骂了一句。他回头正好看见热安一肩膀把公白飞抵到一边，拎着剑杖往门口走。他和赶过来的公白飞一起拦住热安，邻居们趁机挤开连声抗议的安灼拉，挤到屋里。

“您家的装潢不讲究，摆设可都很雅致。您可一定要参加周五下午的家装讨论会。”玛丽耶特似乎完全没注意到房主因为又惊又气才没有打断她。

“可不是！”满脸是环的男人展开胳膊一手搂住公白飞一手搂住安灼拉，他还想说什么，热安的剑杖——没出鞘，谢天谢地——重重敲在他两只手腕上。

“出去。”热安说。公白飞趁机抢下他的剑杖：“你们听到主人说什么了。做个懂分寸的客人，离开吧。”

可邻居们不干了。皮埃尔试图越过古费拉克抓住热安的领子，挨打的人不住地嚷嚷他的手断了，两个女人义愤填膺地声讨热安的行为，哪怕只有彼此做听众。

 

“他他他他他怎么敢打人呢？这是攻击倾向，攻击倾向！”

“够了！你们该知道尊重人！”

“离开这儿，马上！”

“他他他他他怎么敢打人呢？这是攻击倾向，攻击倾向！”

“我们哪里不尊重人？我们关心他！是他自己不尊重我们的关心！”

“你们让人恶心，这儿是我的家，我的城堡！”

“哎呦，我的手腕子！”

“这样的行为真可怕，太可怕了。他需要整形，我想，先生们，你们都需要。”

“这可比歌剧还好看呐！”一个醉醺醺的声音一下压过所有人的话。玛丽耶特看看来者，同情又不屑地低声惊叫。“哥们儿，你也该试试整形，天哪。”挨打的男人尽管还在气头上，也不免放软口气。未来人已经从各个角度杜绝了物质依赖，这个醉鬼打哪儿来的？

这个醉鬼自然是打缪尚来的格朗泰尔。他灵巧得可疑地穿过在门廊挤得死死的人群，珍而重之地捧起满脸是环的男人的双手，在他手腕上各亲了一下，留下两滩口水印。后者莫名其妙，忙不迭地把手抽回来在衣襟上擦干。

“格朗泰尔，算你帮我个忙，这儿已经够乱了！”安灼拉低声喝止他的胡闹，格朗泰尔却回他一个飞吻：“行啊，帮你擦皮鞋都行。”话音未落，他就把皮埃尔抱在怀里。余下的人看着他，不知道格朗泰尔还要闹什么花样。

“这可怜的宝贝！”

皮埃尔手脚并用地挣开，抻直领带：“我是个有尊严的市民。我并不可怜，先生。”

格朗泰尔跟没听见似的：“这么热的天，穿这么厚的衣服，还是显不出个体面样子。”他冷不防把皮埃尔推到安灼拉和古费拉克中间，明显皮埃尔比那两个矮了一块。

“这算什么？”年纪比玛丽耶特小的女人保护性地把皮埃尔拉到自己身边，“和你的鼻子比起来什么都不算，你简直没法看！”她最后气咻咻地补充。

格朗泰尔摸摸鼻子，深深吸了口气——然后响亮地打了个喷嚏。两个女人翻翻眼睛，转开脸。热安不自觉地拄着剑杖，和古费拉克一块儿看起热闹来。公白飞眼里带着笑，安灼拉皱着眉，他们都等着格朗泰尔下一句话。

“不好看的鼻子，可好使！正好比下不了决心搽哪种香水，就索性都试试。总该有一个算时尚嘛！”

“这才成不了比喻呢！这、这……”年轻的女人傲慢地止住话头，用鼻子冷哼一声，转身就走。玛丽耶特紧张地发现格朗泰尔的眼神落到她的鞋子上，还带着怜惜的神色，她感觉特地选的小一码鞋子更夹脚了。她对众人微笑了一下，追着另一个女人走了。

“还有你，我的朋友。”格朗泰尔重重地咬在“朋友”两个字上，上下打量一番，感慨地长叹一声。挨了打的男人证傻乎乎地看着他，没提防被格朗泰尔拽过去跳了个花步。格朗泰尔用对方的块头推着皮埃尔，顺势把两人都挤到门外。他回身用屁股轻巧地顶了下门，让它重重地关上，然后面对剩下的四个人行了个花哨的谢幕礼。

然后热安跳到他身上拥抱他，剑杖把手戳在格朗泰尔肋骨上，惹得他大叫起来。“好极了，大写的R！”古费拉克亲昵地揉着格朗泰尔的卷发。

“够了，别学巴阿雷的样子。我要是秃了就更没法看啦。”格朗泰尔挣脱出来，幸好有公白飞帮他整理外套。他们正闹得欢快，安灼拉过来，微笑着在格朗泰尔大臂上轻轻拍了拍：“谢谢，格朗泰尔。”

被点名的格朗泰尔讶异地看向安灼拉，后者被他的反应弄迷糊了，也不知该如何是好，尴尬地把手留在原位。“嗯，不客气。”格朗泰尔整整衣襟，“不客气。”

“咳。”古费拉克恰到好处地插话，“R，你怎么突然想起跑到这儿来？”

“看我这记性！弗以伊在缪尚，他有要紧事告诉你们。” 

 

“整形第一批是试行，有名额限制。以后对每个人都开放。这两天就要开始报名了。”弗以伊打开电脑，给众人放他弄到的宣传资料。格朗泰尔却声称对他来说没什么惊喜，跑到客厅另一边的沙发上，还不知怎么又弄了瓶酒。

“用好看的人工器官代替不好看的原装器官，这不已经够普遍了？”米西什塔问，“整形还有什么新花样？”

若李则很有兴致地研究医学的新进展：“你看这腹肌是人工的，还有这眉毛！”

爱潘妮若有所思：“人工眼球？治近视的？”

公白飞说：“可以自动调节，戴腻了还能自己换。说真的，我觉得这主意不错。”爱潘妮和热安立刻发出恶心的声音。

“弗以伊，打开这个部分。”安灼拉一直没出声，突然对某张图特殊地感兴趣。弗以伊依言打开他指的链接，这些图片没之前的易于理解，看上去只是一些愉快的青年男女。或许太愉快了些。

“‘永远不再忧愁’？整了哪儿让他们高兴成这样？”弗以伊眯着眼睛凑到屏幕上研究。巴阿雷暗示性地用手肘捅捅博须埃，米西什塔打了他们倆一人一下。

“他们整了大脑。”安灼拉说。

整整一分钟里，没人能发出一点声音。

 

“我快要吐了。”米西什塔低声说。她捂着心口跑到格朗泰尔那边，靠在他身上。

“你知道未来人干了什么？他们——”她说不下去，憎恶地咬住舌头。

“是吃药，还是手术？还是那些神叨叨的基因玩意儿？”格朗泰尔问，没有等待回答的意思，“青春常在的赫柏，给我杯子里斟上神酒吧。它给英雄们勇气，给我快活。”

“你今天也挺英雄，R。我听古费拉克说了。”米西什塔揉着额头，心不在焉地说。

“错啦！英雄是金子和大理石做的，我是纸和苦艾酒和巧克力糖做的。”

“你可真是个黏了吧唧的英雄。”米西什塔嘴角微微一动，刚才苍白的脸色恢复了。她赶紧绷住脸：“你都不往‘那边’凑——”她用眉梢和眼神往安灼拉指了指，“说明你今天喝得够了。这瓶是哪来的？我可再也不给了。”

“铁石心肠的赫柏！你的眼睛比赫拉还黑还美，你的脚比雅典娜还白还秀气！”格朗泰尔说起胡话来，米西什塔难得地笑出眼泪：“你比若李和博须埃加一起还肉麻。”格朗泰尔得以地拿出一块皱巴巴的手绢递给她：“那两位正激烈争论着呐，快回去吧。”米西什塔搂了他一下，轻快地走回讨论中的众人。格朗泰尔远远看着安灼拉和这个争辩，又对那个摇头，喝了一大口酒。

 

他的酒所剩不多，争论也渐进尾声。安灼拉的声音清晰地凸现出来，像军号压过月台上出征的嘈杂。

“……第一批整形在几天后自愿报名，这很好，我们可以利用这一段时间和民众讨论也不显得突兀。我不相信人类自卑到如此地步，不，我绝不相信！我和古费拉克，巴阿雷和弗以伊，我们都打了十年仗。这十年里我看到以往分裂为各个国家、各个民族的人互称兄弟姐妹，用不同的语言起誓：为了人的尊严。古代众神，我只钦佩普罗米修斯一个。为他盗火，更为他受天罚也不悔过。人之所以易于鸟兽鱼虫，因为人能够承担思考的重量，而后选择，并承担其选择的后果，这便是人的尊严！我天南海北的战友们，有的战死，有的和我一样迁入城市。这只能让抵抗更坚决，抵抗的范围更广大。我敢说，他们已经在计划、在行动了。他们在四处奔走、和民众谈论、主张思考的自由。ABC的朋友们，我要说，咱们别落后了。也去讨论、争辩、鼓励吧！舍弃思考自由的苦涩艰辛，幸福不可能甜美。……”

 

格朗泰尔看向不知什么地方，身体前倾，堪堪坐在沙发边上，好似个石雕的怪兽滴水嘴，僵硬地蹲踞屋檐，随时准备纵身跃下，明知唯一的下场是粉碎。这纵身一跃已准备了几百年。谁要想看狂喜和悲伤、陶醉和绝望，此刻来看他就够了。

安灼拉的声音再次溶进ABC的朋友们激动的应和中。格朗泰尔呼出一口气，摔回沙发靠背上，一口喝干了余下的小半瓶酒。

 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

“弗以伊！弗以伊！弗以伊！”巴阿雷一大早砸起弗以伊的房门来，“咱们收到一个整形邀请！”

门呼地一下开了，巴阿雷的拳头险些敲在弗以伊的鼻子上。“谁收到了个什么？”弗以伊的声音还哑着，一脑袋姜红色的乱毛四下翘起。

“整形邀请。上头写着，你看，咱家外墙上画的东西‘令人不安’，他们担心你的情绪。”巴阿雷得意地挥舞邀请函，“还说你一天到晚闷在屋里摆弄竹签和扇面太变态啦。”

“那是艺术。傻子。”弗以伊抢过邀请函，揉着眼睛想看清楚点。

“艺术不穿那么多。”巴阿雷对弗以伊难以置信的眼神视而不见，喀吧喀吧地捏指关节，“要是他们也上咱家来就好了。”

“省省力气。待会儿还得帮热安和古弗搬家。”弗以伊结结实实地打了个哈欠。

 

和邻居们起争执的第二天，热安打定主意要搬家。米西什塔收留了他，于是热安连同他的花草茶秘方、他的植物、他的书和他的古费拉克正式成为缪尚的新住户。秘方他自己随身带着，花草已经被公白飞移栽过去（当然公白飞懂得如何移栽植物），古费拉克不劳别人操心，剩下的只有他的书——很多、很多书。格朗泰尔醉了，若李病了，安灼拉忙着，公白飞累趴下了，博须埃不能搬东西，只剩巴阿雷和弗以伊两个闲人。

 

有人敲门。

巴阿雷兴高采烈地跑过去，被弗以伊抢先。

“您……您好？”弗以伊用肩膀顶着巴阿雷，招呼门外的人。

“嗨！你们好！无意冒犯，不过我碰巧知道你们收到了第一批整形的邀请，祝贺……”弗以伊替巴阿雷把门甩在那人脸上。

“嘿！”巴阿雷不满地嚷嚷，“我有日子没痛快打场架了！”弗以伊不理他，趴在门口听着，等外面的男人不满地离开才回神对付巴阿雷：“去缪尚打格朗泰尔去。要么摔个热安的花盆，看他敲不敲断你手指头。”

巴阿雷竟然叹了口气。弗以伊吓一跳——他们打了快十年的游击战，巴阿雷从不叹气（倒是哭过好几回，不过弗以伊发过重誓不告诉别人）。

“你其实心里也知道的，弗以伊。我不喜欢打仗，他妈的，我才不喜欢看人死。可是……咳，人打仗的时候比平时好。现在这地方让人浑身拘束，又找不着东西打。”

弗以伊踮起脚尖拍巴阿雷的脑袋：“”没错，打仗时人们往心里去的事情少，所以你这脑子也勉强够用啦。”

 

他们去热安家里搬了东西，刚进缪尚，发现若李平躺在一张沙发上，脚用两个靠垫垫高。不寻常的是，博须埃躺在另外一张沙发上，额头上顶着冰袋。

“怎么了这是？”巴阿雷响亮的关怀震得若李痛苦地哼哼，米西什塔威胁地竖起一根指头。

“若李被帮助了。他现在神经衰弱犯了。”公白飞给若李端来一杯茶，顺便给巴阿雷和弗以伊解释，“博须埃听到消息，赶过去吧若李带出来。出门时在门框上碰伤了头。”

“这样的事一次就够了！我的男孩们也得搬到缪尚来。”米西什塔心疼地摸摸若李和博须埃。

“这样岂不是所有的ABC都住在这儿了？除了——”古费拉克意有所指地看向安灼拉和公白飞，眼睛瞪得无比之大，还鼓动爱潘妮和格朗泰尔陪他一起盯。公白飞无所谓地耸耸肩，反正他的书几乎全在这儿了。安灼拉倒是抵挡了一阵，最终仍不免恼火地了口气：“我也搬过来。”

 

第一次整形在一个月以后。这表明他们得赶快搬到缪尚，同时又不让邻居们发觉，还要计划阻止第一次整形。

第一件事，有巴阿雷和弗以伊，偶尔还有若李；第二件事，有爱潘妮、格朗泰尔；第三件事，有安灼拉、公白飞和古费拉克。如此这般，他们竟然赶在阻止整形的行动一个礼拜相聚在缪尚。这么多以往相熟、现在仍是友人的青年住在同一栋房子里，立刻起了化学作用，把十年光阴全分解了。若是外人看到他们庆祝搬迁完毕的模样，一定觉得自己回到袭击前，看见一伙大学生庆祝假期来临。

 

安灼拉发现自己记不清绝大部分情形了。一开始他们一个接一个地传着酒瓶，他还有印象。然后所有人都在跳一种——两个人跳的、很疯癫的舞。安灼拉记得自己被几个人——巴阿雷？米西什塔？反正肯定有若李——拉进舞池。也许就是这中间他错喝了格朗泰尔杯子里的饮料。后来他突然坐在了沙发上，看着众人在更大的空间里折腾。哦，还有，热安摔在他身上三次。公白飞看起来有点伤心，原来我们在庆祝毕业？我怎么不记得写论文的事了。安灼拉挫败地往后靠在沙发背上。他厌恶麻木。厌恶不受控制的大脑和肢体，这就是他从来不喜欢酒精的原因。

格朗泰尔从他旁边的座位上长出来。安灼拉茫然地看着他：这人总让人迷惑，还让人生气，时不时也让人惊奇。他前襟上还有块颜料。

“红的。”安灼拉接着便一巴掌狠狠拍在格朗泰尔的胸脯上，按着那件T恤上通红的色块。

“亏得你提醒，我还以为是绿的。”格朗泰尔转转眼睛，“若李怕你酒精中毒，让我来看看。不过要我说——欢迎来到成人世界，男孩。”

“现在别气我，R。我头脑不清醒，不想说出些欠考虑的话。”

格朗泰尔好笑地看向安灼拉：“你比我没喝酒时还明白。”

安灼拉也低声笑起来，随即抱怨：“该死，我头发晕。肯定是拿错了你的杯子。”

“告诉你个秘密，这感觉叫醉酒。”格朗泰尔用指尖触了下安灼拉的发梢，指望对方没注意。可安灼拉立刻转头面对着他，格朗泰尔吓了一跳。

而安灼拉顺势倒在他身上时格朗泰尔的感觉，他自己已经找不到合适的词了。

“嘿，我可不是醒酒的好去处。”格朗泰尔温柔又尴尬地说，把安灼拉的姿势调整得舒服些。

“就让我在这儿睡会儿。”安灼拉嘟囔着，格朗泰尔还从没想过安灼拉会嘟囔，“睡到我头不晕了为止。”

“那是到什么时候？”看安灼拉快睡着了，格朗泰尔的声音比耳语还低。

“现在所有人都枕过你了。”安灼拉答非所问。

“说得是，我该收门票。”随后格朗泰尔不客气地用两只胳膊环住安灼拉。他的体温一下把安灼拉送到醉酒的第二个阶段：他睡着了。

 

安灼拉被脑袋里陌生的不适感弄醒时，一时间不知自己身在何处。三分钟以后，他才想起自己在缪尚的沙发上，还盖着一条旧毯子。这毯子破得罕见，闻着像酒和咖啡，还满是红的黄的白的颜料留下的痕迹。不知格朗泰尔把洗画笔的毯子用来盖，还是用睡觉的毯子洗画笔。安灼拉想。他起身的时候几乎立刻倒回去，这感觉太糟糕了。安灼拉听到厨房有人声，半无意识地往厨房走过去。

“看呐，活死人的黎明。”古费拉克见安灼拉走进来，冲他举起手里的饮料。谢天谢地古费拉克没和往常一样嚷嚷。公白飞嘘了他一声，递给安灼拉一杯同样的饮料。“一口喝完。”他说。安灼拉想也没想地一饮而尽，下一秒就死死扣住餐桌边缘，几乎把杯子摔了。

“这是——你竟然——”他按着喉咙，艰难地吐出几个字。公白飞饶有兴味地抱着胳膊看着：“你是第四个说这句话的人。至少你现在头不疼了。”爱潘妮凑过来，带着一脸狡猾兮兮的微笑：“不客气。”博须埃就着餐桌另一边吃松饼，用叉子指指公白飞：“那家伙有魔法护身，第一个爬起来，然后到处折磨人。”

一等喉咙不再像火烧，安灼拉就找回自己平日的语调：“等大家都清醒了，在客厅集合。我们还有件要紧事。”

“恭喜，你显然已经清醒了。”格朗泰尔在灶台上翻弄着一些松饼半成品，听上去喉咙还疼着呢。

安灼拉看看他，又看看煎锅：“呃——昨天……”多谢？对不起？看，格朗泰尔就是会对人的脑子产生这种影响。

“没关系。”格朗泰尔好像听到了他的想法，轻巧地把松饼翻面，“看在我爱你的份上，没什么。不过不是我抱怨，现在我都感觉不到自己左半边身子。”

 

“最后我还得提醒你们一次，单凭我们的力量只能以卵击石。这次抗议并不打算彻底阻止整形——毕竟现在人们对整形的态度非常乐观——目的是让一部分人开始思考，整形是否值得。”公白飞把自己的材料收拾整齐，习惯性地提醒众人。

“就不能一次了解吗？”巴阿雷非常不满，“不疼不痒，算什么？”

“算个开始。”热安说。

“这类事情还是越简单越好。否则到后半截谁都不记得主题了，包括组织者自己。”格朗泰尔草草折起他的那份材料放进口袋。

“格朗泰尔——”安灼拉强压下火气，“你非得四处传播犬儒主义的病毒——风凉话？”

古费拉克本来想离开，一看这个架势，立刻坐回来看。

“犬儒主义有什么不对？”格朗泰尔半躺在他的座位上，他已经在这周沙发上压出一个和他自己严丝合缝的坑来。“这世上我们真正表里如一。扒光一个乐天派，里头是个小奶娃。扒光一个皇帝，里头还是件大礼服。扒光一个虔信徒，里头是堆素炒青菜。扒光一个犬儒主义者，那就是个光屁股的他。”

若李和博须埃笑起来，巴阿雷吹口哨。安灼拉在桌上狠敲了一记。巴阿雷的口哨更响了。

“够了，格朗泰尔。每次会议上你都做这样的表演。我欢迎质疑，绝不接受轻视。请你离开清醒一下头脑。”

啊，等到了。古费拉克想。每次会议结束时候都来这一出，好像他们忘了怎么说“谢谢大家出席，散会”似的。下一次，格朗泰尔又笑嘻嘻地说什么“多美的云石雕像”，然后坐回他的沙发坑里。唉，连爱潘妮都习惯了。

果然格朗泰尔又懒洋洋地站起来，概括地冲所有人挥手告别：“诸位有会饮，我有欢乐。暂别了，伙伴们。”

他十有八九又钻进画室里。缪尚塞满人之后，格朗泰尔的画室分给弗以伊一半放行李。不过弗以伊的行李多半也是颜料和各色纸张还有木材，这让格朗泰尔挺高兴，他没有陪伴就难过。

行动的日子越来越近，弗以伊在画室里的时间越来越少，格朗泰尔则越来越多。第一次整形在整个城市各个区的整形中心进行。ABC们的区是整个城市的中心，整形人数最多，卫兵也最多。得益于抵抗者们，未来人的卫兵日趋娴熟。这样一来，负责演讲的安灼拉和古费拉克不得不冒些风险。虽然按计划抗议是和平的，可他们还准备了武器——爱潘妮不知从哪里弄来枪支弹药，别人问她也不说。这些武器送到缪尚那天，公白飞在旁边看了它们很久。他感觉到一种巨大的、他尚未能窥其全貌的东西沉甸甸地横亘在面前。也许那只是前路茫茫，公白飞安慰自己。

“亲爱的观众，您现在看到的东西叫武器。”古费拉克的声音从他背后蹦出来。公白飞毫不意外地哼了一声做回答。下一秒，他又毫不意外地发现古费拉克的胳膊揽在他肩上。

“未来万岁。”古费拉克说，“而且你知道我说的是哪个未来。”

“当然。”公白飞也揽住古费拉克。他们不是要作战，他们是要并肩作战。

 

行动之前那天下午，热安在花园里侍弄他的花草。他本来想再看看日落就进屋去，却觉得非要写点什么不可。幸好口袋里有个小笔记本，热安坐在台阶上匆忙地写他想到的诗句，没觉得天越来越黑，只觉得纸上的字渐渐看不清，时间不够用了。

突然字迹又清楚起来。热安写完最后几行，抬头发现是若李提着一个风雨灯。

“你这样要近视。”若李在地上仔细地放好一个折叠板凳，坐在热安旁边。“能让我看看写的是什么吗？”

“漂亮男孩们和漂亮女孩们的故事。”热安把笔记本递过去。

“这不是我们过去的事？”若李指着一个地方惊叹，“让你写得一点都不一样了，都变成件好事了。”

“那就是件好事，很浪漫。”热安笑着用手肘戳了若李一下。

“无论如何，我淋了雨，博须埃感冒了。不过……我看诗人是补丁，专用来修复世界上有缺憾的BUG。”若李对那几行看了又看。

“嘿，谁趁我不注意，把星星偷到这儿来了？”格朗泰尔也来了，带着弗以伊、巴阿雷和两瓶酒。

“你要喝这两瓶酒？”博须埃也冒出来，还带了一个明显若李风格的折叠板凳。格朗泰尔用尽全部肺活量长叹一声，喝了一大口，然后把酒瓶给跃跃欲试的弗以伊。“和我一块儿喝吧。”格朗泰尔慷慨地示意把酒瓶传下去。

“明天我真想带上剑仗，它还没上过战场呢。我一直想像普希金一样死去。”热安做起白日梦来。

“普希金是被枪——用枪决斗的。”格朗泰尔哼了一声。

“硝烟涌入战场，骑士悄然远走。用什么不重要，决斗的光荣是实在的。”热安反驳。

“这我同意。”古费拉克俯身亲了热安一下，然后坐在他旁边。

巴阿雷四下看看：“我数数还缺谁……嗨！爱潘妮！公白飞！西塔！安灼拉！”巴阿雷扯起嗓子嚷。被点名的人纷纷从各处窗口探出头来。

“别让酒灌进你们的脑子。”安灼拉警告。

“你下来！”花园里的人们一块儿冲他喊。

他们很快在花园里找到位置，若不是公白飞和古费拉克得拖着不情愿的安灼拉还能再快点儿。

“空肚子喝酒容易上头，明天不要误事。”安灼拉还是很不情愿。

“这我知道。”公白飞拿出一大壶凉的可可，还有一盒饼干。巴阿雷咆哮着叹气，刚要出口的抱怨被弗以伊用饼干塞回去。

“这也不错，像咱们准备期末考似的。”若李说。

“咳，别提了。我看得最认真的章节从来没考过。”

“我冬天下夜班回家，总在还没关门的咖啡店里买杯可可。”

“太甜。”安灼拉皱眉。

“安灼拉！”古费拉克受不了地说。

 

我那时在干嘛呢？格朗泰尔难得地回忆起来。对于格朗泰尔，生活分为“有ABC”和“没有ABC”两部分——虽然对绝大多数人，该叫“袭击前”与“袭击后”,可管他们呢。他只依稀记得当时喝得更多，画得却少。格朗泰尔在他的前ABC时期就像片雪花，有时觉得自己在上升，更多时候相反。有时觉得自己反射着光，更多时候则只觉得含着冷。他跟着风，在人间里左奔右突，有时觉得什么东西可爱，更多时候只觉得可厌。因为格朗泰尔自知唯一的结局是在泥水地上化成肮脏的一滩。

现在他却开始怀念早就忘光的事物了，大家都有个可怀念的过去，连爱潘妮也说起曾经有过的、逗趣的弟弟和妹妹。

“敬巴黎。”热安温厚的男中音从格朗泰尔满脑子烟尘酒雾里凸现出来。格朗泰尔跟着众人一起举杯——他断然不肯错过一次祝酒——可惜他爱上巴黎那天，正是她的末日。

地上摆的风雨灯在格朗泰尔迷醉的眼里亮成个太阳，这夏天的晚上，光亮引来不少飞虫。类似的场面免不了引起些陈词滥调的感慨。格朗泰尔摊开双臂往地上一躺：“唉，全知者在上，给我些指点吧。”

“你找公白飞？他在那边和热安唱歌。”安灼拉的声音。

格朗泰尔睁开一只眼睛，看见安灼拉在他身边跪下一条腿，正看着他。

“这不是阿波罗真身降临？不，这不是善妒的神明。他们要么不能且不愿帮助凡人，要么能且不愿，要么愿且不能，总归不是既能且愿。可我面前这位又从哪儿弄来的金冠？”

“你真又喝醉了。”安灼拉根本不想掩饰他的失望，“这样子明天还能做什么。”

“什么也不做。”格朗泰尔回答。安灼拉像被激怒的马驹一样向后甩头，他没想到这样的答复。

“什么也不做？”其他人在不远的地方，安灼拉不想扫他们的兴，应是吧一声怒吼压低了音量。

格朗泰尔在安灼拉的怒视下躺了一会儿，用两个手肘支起上半身，却没有看向安灼拉：“我听着你的演讲，觉得还挺美，可惜总免不了怀疑。唉，安灼拉，牙疼的人咬什么都疼。我这怀疑病可算作精神上的牙疼。你看这些年人们多快活，快活会让人心肠变硬。安灼拉，我盼着我的同志越来越少，你的越来越多，事实正相反。天哪，安灼拉，我爱你，舍不得眼睁睁看你被这乏善可陈的世界浪费掉。”

安灼拉听着，怒色退潮一样从他脸上消退。等格朗泰尔说完，他平静地站起来：“格朗泰尔，我们要去出生入死的地方。你且留在这醉生梦死的地方吧。”

格朗泰尔放松手臂倒回地上，没看见安灼拉什么时候离开。他醒来时，已身在自己的床上，盖着安灼拉盖过的旧毯子。缪尚空了。

 

TBC


	6. 无关紧要的旧闻

2053年的报纸

……史密斯先生将在两个月以后接受脑损伤修复手术，他将成为人类历史上首次接受深层脑手术的病例……史密斯先生在一月份的一次车祸中伤及大脑，失去了语言能力和平衡能力。与他结婚三年的妻子十分担忧。据他的妻子露西说，史密斯先生一直以来都很情绪化，受伤以后更是……

 

2054年的报纸

……“我太高兴了！我的祈祷成真了！”露西·史密斯夫人喜极而泣。她说，史密斯先生术后恢复良好，不仅如此，经此一劫后，史密斯先生性情温和开朗了许多。“他再也不冲我和女儿大声嚷嚷了。”史密斯夫人说。【照片：史密斯一家在海滩上度假，三人都快乐地笑着。】

 

2070年的纪录片

【解说】……始于史密斯先生的脑修复技术被广泛应用于脑损伤病例。令人惊奇的是，绝大多数患者完全恢复了健康。同时，还获得了意外之喜。

【画面切换到演播室，有近十个痊愈的伤患在椅子上坐成一排】

“我以前总是提不起劲头来，哪怕放假都觉得没啥好嗨，我完全想不到自己有一天能像现在这么开心！”【一个四十岁左右的女性说完，大笑起来。】

“就像调到‘愉快’频道，然后弄丢了遥控器。”【和她一起接受采访的一个男性说。】

“没错！”【所有接受采访的病人异口同声地回答，然后一起大笑。】

【画面切换到一个家庭的客厅】

“哦，我么，我以前总是感觉到压力。还很害羞，没有任何朋友。”【一个三十多岁的女性白领说，她的丈夫安慰地揽住她的肩膀。】

“我也是。哎呦，我更惨，还是个天生的悲观主义者。信不信，我上大学时只带了钱和尼采全集。”【他笑起来。】

“现在好多了，我‘砰’地一声变了个人，又乐观又开朗，朋友越来愈多。老天，我都幸福不过来啦！”

“她在一大群快活的朋友里看到了我，于是我们就‘砰’地一声相爱了。”【他亲了她一下，两人一同大笑。】

【解说】……可是，医学专家中间却从未断过保守的声音……

 

 

2083年的海报

脑修整技术用于精神疾病，效果惊人！

脑修整，人类掌握了潜意识的秘密！

心理疾病有望根治！

 

2098年的电视新闻

【解说】……十年前，脑修整手术被用于治疗小亨利的艾森伯格综合症，今天的亨利已经是个高中篮球队长。

【一个高大开朗的男孩扔下篮球，对伙伴们挥挥手，转脸看向镜头】“我？嘿，伙计，我感觉棒透了！知道朋友们叫我什么？快活鬼！别，我一点也不想看小时候的录像。妈真该把它们全扔了。真的，我不想看自己是个怪胎小杂碎时的样子。”

 

2106年的电视新闻

【解说】全球首富将闹整形手术作为给女儿的十八岁生日礼物

【一个年过半百的女性坐在自己简约风格的办公室里，她偶尔优雅地作一些手势】“我希望女儿健康、乐观、积极、开朗。这是我能送她最好的礼物。”

 

 

2126年的街头采访

【一个年轻男人】“我整个大学都在为脑整形攒钱。喝，这四年过得真辛苦。可这值得，我以后再也不会苦恼了。”

【一个高中女生】“我在犹豫该整下巴还是整脑子。你看看我这大下巴，和我爹的一样。我敢说它好看点儿以后我的大学绝对更快活。可整了脑子，我就什么都不担心了。”

 

2353年的电视新闻

【画面是广场上狂欢的人群，街道上尽是跳舞的男男女女。解说】三百年前，史密斯先生第一个接受了脑整形手术，在漫长的时间里，脑整形手术都被视为奢饰品。但是就在今天，每一个人都有免费接受脑整形手术的机会！人类终于达到真正的平等，愉快的心情再不是难得的享受，开朗外向也不再是一小部分人的专利。人类已经抹平了性格上的鸿沟，今天开始，所有人都能相互理解，相互热爱……


	7. Chapter 7

一开始一切都很顺利。

 

ABC按计划在整形中心门口让载着候选者的车辆熄火。车上的人和四周来探望情况的人不知所措地议论纷纷。安灼拉和古费拉克适时爬上附近一个娱乐中心大门的基座，开始把人群的注意力导向他们预期的方向。

人群的视线集中在安灼拉身上，闪亮的眼睛和关注的面孔对着他。他们不是在听吗？他们不是在表示同意吗？可是总差点什么。古费拉克暗地里扯了下安灼拉的衣袖：“安灼拉，糟糕。你看他们都张着嘴，等咱们一开始说尖酸话，就跟着穷开心。”

“哪怕有一个人开始思考，也值得。”安灼拉低声回答。他重整精神，深吸一口气，再次开口：“公民们，在这高墙里藏着不可告人的秘密——”

一道光束奔着他来。全凭游击战的经验安灼拉才堪堪躲过。安灼拉和古费拉克悚然回头，正看见巴阿雷把一个卫兵掀翻在地，老远都能听到他的大嗓门：“懦夫！背后打冷枪都打不着！”

“小心，巴阿雷！他是未来人的专业卫兵！”安灼拉冲他喊，可中间隔着惊慌失措的人群。 公白飞立刻带着若李和爱潘妮组织起人群的疏散，人群的尾巴里一个半大男孩冲他扔了个石子，正好打在他背上。“卫兵来啦！”那男孩喊，随即星火一样被人群吞没了。

更多的卫兵来了。

“下来。”古费拉克扯着正在配合公白飞的安灼拉，两人跳下基座，另一道光束枪的痕迹恰好扫过两人刚才的位置。粉碎的高分子材料和燃烧的烟雾成了掩体，他们俩借着这几秒钟反击，其实都不知道打中了没有。

那边的攻击暂停了。“嘿，真打中了！”古费拉克在情况允许下尽可能地欢呼。“的确打中了。”公白飞端着枪出现，“无关人员都疏散了，很遗憾有些踩踏发生。”

安灼拉严肃地点头：“好得很。未来人自己的行为让民众受了震动。告诉大家，现在硬顶没必要，各自撤吧。”公白飞说 ：“你们俩目标明显，先带头快跑。我到那边找找别人。”他像来的时候一样无声无息地跑进烟雾里不见了。

 

安灼拉很快明白了卫兵的目标非常清晰——只有ABC，以及拦在他们之间的任何人。好几个方向发出攻击，追着安灼拉和古费拉克。形状各异的绿化树丛和建筑帮了大忙，幸好未来人不喜欢平坦的步行街和广场。一块崩飞的建筑碎片险些穿透古费拉克的腹部。“他们为什么这么在乎这块地方？”安灼拉半是问古费拉克，半是自言自语。“八成嫉妒我的六块腹肌。等回家再思考吧，现在得跑啦！”古费拉克把两人都塞进一个角落。

两边楼顶突然开始响枪——他们自己的改装枪。古费拉克抽空往上看，看见热安和弗以伊占了制高点。“化整为零，各自回家！”安灼拉冲他们喊。热安和弗以伊草草回了个手势，表示听到，仍专注地和未来人卫兵对峙。古费拉克匆忙地冲热安飞吻，也不知他看见没有，就拽着安灼拉钻进附近的树篱。

城市不像平时那样挤满游乐的人，消息想必已经传开了。安灼拉和古费拉克在空荡荡的、曲折的街道上奔跑。平时坐直来直往的公共交通时，从没觉得城市这么大。他们的脚步声和喘息在墙与墙之间反弹，关着的窗户后面有紧盯着的眼睛。

跳过某家人的后院时，古费拉克险些绊倒在花盆上。安灼拉扶起他，这几秒钟的空隙足够他看到一个人影惊惶地躲回窗帘后面。连光明正大地看一眼的勇气都没有吗？如果不是他们还需要体力，安灼拉会开口质问的。但是他们不得不立刻继续跑，否则沉重的担忧会让他们动弹不得。

 

“你们看见西塔和博须埃了吗？”安灼拉一踏进缪尚前门，若李紧张的声音就响了。格朗泰尔把若李按回原位，接着包扎他头上的伤。古费拉克紧接着安灼拉进门，若李又问了他一遍。两人只能疲惫地冲他摇摇头。若李停不下来似的接着说：“你们别一下喝太多的水，更不能喝凉的东西。还有——”

“嘘，安静一会儿。”格朗泰尔再次把若李拽回自己怀里，“破伤风杆菌，记得吗？”

 

公白飞不知自己身在何处。这可是打他记事以来头一遭。

刚安置好最不让人放心的两个，公白飞在浓烟里捡到头部被砸伤的若李。爱潘妮正把他往安全的地方拖。“快点过来！我们俩没法拿枪！”爱潘妮招呼他。对无力抵抗的状态，她比起害怕，更像不满。

公白飞和爱潘妮护着若李尽可能远离战区，在卫兵注意到之前成功找到一个半地下的暗门挤了进去。

门里是一条一人多高的隧道，两边墙壁上装着惨白暗淡的灯，一直排到老远。隧道的墙壁和地板都是有机高分子材料的板子，乍看酷似无菌室，仔细听四壁里却有水流的声音。

“下水道。”若李气也透不过来地说。

“闭嘴，是什么玩意的检修通道。”爱潘妮把他靠墙放着。门外有一队卫兵跑过的声音，三人不由自主地屏住呼吸等他们过去。

“他们冲着安灼拉和古费拉克去。”门外终于安静之后，公白飞反而更担忧。

“我看见热安和弗以伊爬到两边的楼上去了。他们能掩护那两个靶子。”爱潘妮说，“可巴阿雷怎么了？他该冲第一个。”

“巴阿雷……牺牲了。”公白飞摇摇头，沉重地说。

“哦我的天。”若李听见公白飞这话，捂住额头。公白飞稳住他：“镇定，若李。你还能跑吗？”

“能。只是心里难过，伤口还好。”

公白飞略略安心，他听了会儿门外的动静，又开门瞄了一眼，示意若李快跑。等他回身拉爱潘妮，没想到她刚一迈步就往地上倒下去，公白飞险些没接住。

“怎么了？”若李又折回来。

“爱潘妮受伤了，你先走吧，我处理好她的伤口就跟上。”公白飞安慰他，可若李反对。“快点儿！”公白飞心急地冲他吼，若李愣了一下，终于犹豫地离开。

对若李嚷嚷的负罪感在公白飞心里留了几秒，随后被一种让人不愿细想的预感代替。

“爱潘妮？”公白飞扶着爱潘妮靠墙坐下，血已经浸湿了她黑色的牛仔裤和T恤。“我受伤了。”爱潘妮听起来还颇惊讶，“一直觉不出疼。”

“这是肾上腺素的作用。”公白飞条件反射地说。

“你这人。”爱潘妮笑了一声，随即疼得咧嘴，“大夫，我活不长了了吧？”公白飞没有敢回答。爱潘妮发出两声抽噎似的声响，有她的头发挡着，公白飞看不出她是不是哭了。

“我认识的一个傻小子……杵在街上，也不知道躲枪。我推了他一下，那时有个东西打在我身上——哎呦，现在开始疼了。”

“你需要休息。”公白飞把鼻尖埋在爱潘妮被汗水浸湿的辫子里，她的辫子总是乱糟糟的，现在更乱了。

“管他呢。现在我想说话，我没多少说话的时间了。”爱潘妮真的流了眼泪，热乎乎的水从她脸上滴到公白飞手上，“我后悔了……我不想死。公白飞，我后悔了怎么办啊？”

公白飞只能尽量不触到她伤口地搂紧她。

“我想有学问……想、想上大学，还想去霍格沃茨念书……”她的声音低下去，公白飞凑近了些，仔细地听。

“嘿，我好像有点爱上你啦。我就喜欢有学问、长得好的。”爱潘妮急促地笑了两三声，吐出最后一口气。

 

米西什塔和博须埃在若李失控之前回来了，过了不一会儿弗以伊也回来了。

“卫兵们好像疯了，那里除了整形以外肯定还有别的把戏。公白飞哪去了？我有要紧事跟他商量。”弗以伊还没来得及坐下就到处找。

“你知道谁的消息吗？”格朗泰尔问，他无意识地盯着大门，虽然明知暂时不会再有人来。弗以伊的脸色阴下来：“热安死了。”他尴尬地抚摸古费拉克的背，这种温柔的举止向来不是他的专长。“热安很勇敢……没受多少痛苦。”古费拉克把脸埋在手里，很快透明的水滴从他指缝里淌下来。

缪尚的门又被轻轻推开，公白飞站在门口，半边身子上全是血。“是爱潘妮……我很抱歉。”

米西什塔挨了刀子一样呻吟了一声，紧紧搂住博须埃和若李。弗以伊在桌上捶了一拳，不无声地咒骂。格朗泰尔沉重地呼出肺里剩余的空气，滑坐在地上，抱头痛哭。

安灼拉走过去，低声说：“还有热安和巴阿雷。”

“热安也……”公白飞闭上眼睛，过了半分多钟才睁开，“大家把伤口处理好，都去休息吧。”

 

安灼拉把手里的资料摔到桌子另一头，恼火地用掌根按住眼睛。还有下一步行动要计划，可是——唉，我需要点咖啡，他想。

安灼拉发现自己对厨房很是陌生，找了半天才找到一罐速溶咖啡，打开以后发现里面装的是糖豆。“该死的。”他低声诅咒。

“严格禁止速溶咖啡进门，这是缪尚的尊严。”格朗泰尔说。安灼拉方才发现他坐在餐桌一头，从不离身的速写本摊开在他腿上，纸上没画一笔。

“我……想喝点咖啡。可是什么都找不到。”安灼拉不知道自己为什么觉得需要解释。

“你当然找不到。煮咖啡是爱潘妮的活儿。”格朗泰尔因为提到爱潘妮，露出一点笑意。

“爱潘妮的事……你们一直很亲近……”

“这不怪你。这种事向来没人可怪。还有热安，还有巴阿雷，都是一样。”格朗泰尔摆弄着手里的酒瓶，眼睛看着安灼拉——他的眼睛那么伤心，可真的一点都不怨恨。这是安灼拉受不了的，他感到庞杂的情感泥沙俱下，压在他胸口。十年的游击战，安灼拉从未来得及和战友们熟识就分开了，始终如一的只有古费拉克这个常数，今天似乎要补上十年的分量。

我得挺过来，我是能挺过来的，然后继续战斗，然后——带着更多的朋友去——

“嘿，你今天一路跑回来，太累了。”格朗泰尔不知什么时候握着安灼拉的上臂，让后者把体重分担给他，“我还以为这种事情归公白飞。”

“这怎么跟他说，爱潘妮死了。还有古费拉克——天哪，我真抱歉。”安灼拉深呼吸了几次，压住想要呕吐的感觉，“而且本该我来安慰你的。”

“唉，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔的声音被好些层悲伤压住，闷闷的。“这样的事情，谁拿它都没办法。我们只能哭，然后等疼劲儿过去。”

“犬儒主义。”安灼拉发出一声沙哑的笑。

“安灼拉，人心、情感、孤独的灵魂、凡人如何爱另一个凡人，你啥都不懂。”他的声音依然柔和，这全然不像安灼拉熟悉的格朗泰尔，但这一个仍是格朗泰尔。

你这话错了。安灼拉要反驳，但格朗泰尔伸手揽住他，把两人的肩膀靠在一起。他的眼睛更伤心了，可仍一点都不怨恨。

“今天没有咖啡。安灼拉，休息吧。”

 

 

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

弗以伊对着热安留下的一院子花草发愣，没有半点主意。侍弄这些东西的除了热安自己，就是公白飞，偶尔还有古费拉克。但公白飞忙着和一群物理学家商量事情，格朗泰尔醉得加倍厉害，古费拉克……唉。

好在热安从不挑战奇花异草，，以前——袭击前，天啊，多久以前的事儿了——他倒是挑战过绿萝和仙人球，最后都以这些植物被病怏怏地分送给会养花的朋友告终。

热安已经去了快一个礼拜，这些天又干得很，小花草们快蔫了。公白飞知道它们都叫什么名字——他管一些叫车前，另一些叫矢车菊，还有一些叫紫花地丁。弗以伊看来，都是一片大同小异的绿叶子。“这玩意可怎么浇。”弗以伊试探地浇了点水，看上去太少，他又补了点，让水漫到盆沿。若是巴阿雷下手，必定一口气浇透为止，还要弄一地泥水。可巴阿雷也去了。

古费拉克从一楼窗口探出头来，弗以伊没防备，吓了一跳。“你看这么弄对不对？”弗以伊略有心虚地比划着花丛。“差不多吧，我猜。”古费拉克在窗台上一撑，从窗口跳出来，吧唧一下跳进一滩水里。他满不在乎地甩甩鞋子，端详起热安的花。

弗以伊心里舒坦了些：他认识的古费拉克回来了。ABC的心当然会受伤，但绝不那么容易就碎。

“晚上又有会议。公白飞有重要消息。”古费拉克冷不防在弗以伊屁股上搧了一巴掌， “精神点！没意外的话，今晚ABC要宣战了。”他说完，又从窗口翻回去，踩了一窗台泥脚印。弗以伊既惊且怒，说不出话来。他仿佛听见另一个耳熟的声音轰然狂笑。

 

少了三个人，缪尚看上去却像空了一大块。还有公白飞没到，但安灼拉示意会议开始。。

“人民抛弃了我们，但我们不能抛弃人民。”安灼拉一等众人落座，立刻开口，“第一次整形被我们干扰了，民众对未来人的信任开始动摇，这是好的方面。城市里的卫兵因我们的行动增加，我们也失去了三位亲爱的朋友，这是坏的方面。我请大家整顿精神，还有下一次战斗等着。第二次整形作为一个匆忙的补救，几天后就开始。我想建议——自然有理由，也怀着惭愧——我们放弃这一次整形，为更大的胜利。”

“什么？”安灼拉刚一说完，弗以伊嚷起来。

“啊，这让我来解释。”公白飞匆忙地跑进来，“抱歉没有提前告知大家。事情是这样，我的一个物理学家朋友发现了未来人解的悖论仪——容我解释。”他抬手制止各处马上要响起来的疑问，顺便把气喘匀。“所谓‘外祖父悖论’，即一个人回到过去，杀死他尚年幼的外祖父，这人自己也不复存在，便不能回到过去进行谋杀。未来人在袭击中制造的屠杀显然造成了这样一个悖论。他们解决这个问题就是靠的悖论仪。这仪器如何作用，很遗憾我的朋友也没有确凿的证据，但她预计如果悖论仪被毁掉，世界将回到袭击之前的样子——就像电脑重新安装系统——而且，袭击不会再发生，据她的计算，重建第二台悖论仪几乎不可能。”公白飞沉默了一会儿：“各位，我们有抹掉一切的可能。”

“那就去吧。”若李立刻兴奋地响应。

“真能像你说的这么好？”古费拉克小声问，他眼睛里的希望几乎能灼伤视网膜。

“所有的……都能抹去……？”格朗泰尔的声音淹没在众人兴奋和怀疑的讨论里，安灼拉仍然听到了。“所有的。”安灼拉看向格朗泰尔，目光灼灼。安灼拉鼓励地对后者微笑了一下，但格朗泰尔罕见地没有注意。安灼拉有些疑惑，但他还有更重要的计划。

挨着格朗泰尔的古费拉克握着他的手，方才把他的心思拉回缪尚。格朗泰尔发现自己两只手都冰凉。嘿，这些人怎么能这么轻易地接受这样的事情？格朗泰尔一一看过他的每一个朋友，他们在讨论、在计划呐。计划——把一切都抹去。

“而且我们已经知道了悖论仪的位置。若李，还记得上次我们藏身的隧道？就是那儿。”公白飞说。

“我想办法弄地图。”弗以伊说。

“我倒认识些人会做小型炸弹。”米西什塔说。

安灼拉举起右手示意众人安静：“为了最好的结果，我是可以赴死的。但我不能保证死在成功之后。”

公白飞接上：“这事谁也不能保证。总该有些人代替我们的位置，所以至少该有一个人退出。”他看向众人，现在客厅里安静了，没一个人希望自己被点到。

“认真考虑一下。”公白飞疲惫地继续，“薪尽火传不比冲锋陷阵简单，甚至更艰难。”

“那就你来吧。”弗以伊抱着胳膊，带着几分挑衅。

“现在不是打嘴仗的时候。”安灼拉制止他。

“我知道啦！”博须埃突然站起来，“我在聚会上认识了挺可爱的一对儿小情侣，他们多多少少有点要加入的意思。我说，看看他们合适不？”

 

“你确定消息送对了地方？”古费拉克问，“也许不该把接头地点定在城边上。他们别迷路了。”在约好的地方等了许久，古费拉克和博须埃也没见有人来。

“我确定。又不是我自己送，怎么会出错。”博须埃反驳。

“呃……打扰一下？”一个羞涩的声音说。

“啊！”博须埃高兴地喊，古费拉克不用猜也知道这肯定是珂赛特和马吕斯。

珂赛特伸出白白的小手和两人分别握了一下，马吕斯有样学样地跟着，可还是一副拿不定主意的模样。“在你们的评审人面前，说说想参与的理由。”古费拉克握完手，立刻绷起脸做出严肃的神情，望风的博须埃暗地里做了个鬼脸。

马吕斯抻平衣襟，清清嗓子：“我父亲是军人——啊，不是在袭击里去世的，在那之前，海湾战争。我那时还小，没过多久母亲也去世了。我和外祖父长大的，他是那种——老派的有钱人，嗯，重视荣誉。”

也许这样不礼貌，但古费拉克已经开始走神了。

“——无论如何，我报名参加第一次整形，虽然珂赛特不同意。在……在枪战开始之后，有个年轻女孩把我推开了。哦，从爆炸破片前头推开。她看起来、看起来无所畏惧。然后珂赛特也一直劝我整形不是最终的解决办法。于是我想——再加上我父亲是个军人，虽然打了不光彩的仗——我该勇敢些。所以……就这样。”马吕斯紧张地结束了。

珂赛特鼓励地冲他笑笑，开始说自己的理由：“未来人杀了我爸爸，还有沙威叔叔，我决不让这事儿过去。爸爸和沙威叔叔全凭自己扛住无数的苦难，我觉得这样才是可敬的人。”她说完，紧紧地抿着嘴唇，满脸希望地盯着古费拉克。

墨城的鹰找来一只云雀和一只白鸽，古费拉克想。他因为自己的俏皮话露出一点微笑。马吕斯不明就里地看着古费拉克，不知这是不是好现象。

“欢迎。”古费拉克再次和两人握手，他太想看安灼拉遇见马吕斯的样子了。

 

“马吕斯太嫩了。”介绍两个新成员的会议刚结束，弗以伊立刻表示反对。

“珂赛特挺不错。”米西什塔说。

“有她和马吕斯在一起，我们多了一个半帮手。”若李摇摇头，“只要马吕斯别再扯拿破仑。”

“你们呐，别对他太苛刻。”公白飞揉着额头，最近他看起来总是很累，“他年轻，这不是他的错处。马吕斯连自己都能说服，最难的考验他已经通过了。”

“珂赛特有时太天真，马吕斯更甚。”安灼拉皱起眉头。

“而我，我同意公白飞。你们在对他俩说的话，正是大学里别人对我们说的话。若是格朗泰尔在，能从我们身上挑出更多毛病。哎，R哪去啦？”

“在画室里待着。”安灼拉回答，“悖论仪的事似乎让他心神不宁。”

“这些天他吃得少了，睡得更少。”若李忧心忡忡地绞着手指。

“他喝得也少了。”博须埃也担心起来。

“格朗泰尔人不在都能把话题带跑，我把这算作他的超能力。”公白飞示意众人注意，“回到原来的主题：珂赛特和马吕斯，做我们的继任。安灼拉，同意还是不。”

安灼拉低头想了想：“同意。”

公白飞舒了口气：“好，他们通过了。下一个话题：第二次整形。”

屋里的气氛被摇了一摇，凉丝丝的愧疚默默升起。

“为了最终的胜利。”安灼拉分外清晰地吐出“最终”两个字。“我们已经失去了三个朋友，不能再有无谓的牺牲。”

“他们不是无谓地牺牲。”公白飞几乎条件反射地反驳。“我们战斗不为烧毁世界，为点亮人心。看看马吕斯，已经有人开始思考。”

古费拉克一手搂住一个安抚他们：“嘿，没人说他们死得不值得，公白飞。你们俩可别吵起来，我记得，那场面难看透顶。”

“‘那’以后你们每天都睡多久？”若李问，“你们的脸色看起来不健康。”

“你见到一个脸色健康的人那天，可一定得告诉我。”弗以伊哼了一声。

 

安灼拉从地图上抬起头看看表，发现已经是五点钟。上午五点还是下午？要确定这个，他还得拉开窗帘看一眼，可安灼拉懒得动：他真的有点累了。出了一会儿神，安灼拉猛地想起，如果是上午五点钟，那就是第二次整形的日子了。安灼拉拿一根尺子挑开窗帘一角，哦，真的是上午五点。

今天是证明他们力有不逮的日子，这念头像只烦人的小狗一样追着安灼拉的脚跟。若李总算对了一回。安灼拉烦躁地揉了两把头发，决定起来活动一下。

安灼拉离开办公桌，拘谨地站在光线暗淡的走廊里，他还没有好好看过缪尚呢。

凌晨的缪尚安静多了，安静太多了，只有米西什塔的咖啡壶噗噗地响。应该是公白飞打开的，这些没人想得起来的关键问题，总是公白飞解决。也许是安静衬的，也许他真的太不在意，安灼拉发现这个小房子比他想象得大，里并不只有他的办公室兼卧室和开会用的客厅。缪尚还有个可爱的小阁楼，放着沙袋、软垫和拳套。拳套上有的写着“勇士巴阿雷，乱动就揍你”，有的只写着R。走廊里挂着画，画里什么主题都有，最多的是ABC。还有个仓库——这个安灼拉记得，他在里头待过。房子外面还有个花园。

站在花园里让安灼拉感觉更别扭了，就像他没敲门就闯进别人家——这儿一直是热安的采邑。

难怪安灼拉看见格朗泰尔的时候吃了一惊。

格朗泰尔似乎比几个小时（十几个小时？）之前消瘦了些，他眼睛下面带着明显的黑圈。他在光线最好的地方支了个画架，裤子的大腿部分被铅笔屑和脏橡皮蹭得发亮。

“哟，安灼拉。这儿没有月桂，委屈你降临在葡萄藤下啦。”格朗泰尔头也不回地招呼，笔尖还在纸上游动。安灼拉听见这话，打量着两侧的植物，似乎的确是葡萄。既然格朗泰尔发现了，安灼拉就又走了几步，站在他背后看他画。

“这是……我？我还以为你在写生。”

格朗泰尔毫无笑意地笑了两声：“这些酿酒的宝贝儿可爱是可爱，我现在没有工夫画它们。”

“可这衣服的式样我没见过。”安灼拉凑近了画细看。

“十九世纪大学生的常见装扮。不行，光线变了。”格朗泰尔又补了两笔，开始收拾东西，“我还以为你对十九世纪研究得挺透彻。”

“从没研究过穿衣打扮。”安灼拉老实地承认。

“你想到卢梭的时候，难道他穿马球衫和登山鞋？总不见得光着吧？”格朗泰尔笑起来，他直接从椅子上转过身盯着安灼拉看。

“别这么看我，让人起鸡皮疙瘩。”

“这么好看的脸，我可不想从脑子里抹了。”格朗泰尔感叹。

安灼拉又皱起眉头：“悖论仪的事？格朗泰尔，回到一切开始之前，那时虽然不完美，可改变的可能更大——”

“别演讲啦，凌晨不是理智发声的时候。”格朗泰尔两手一摊，“我从记事起，就没经过比喝着酒，看你们这群家伙来来去去更好的事。现在怎么着？毁掉一个什么仪器，这一切都没发生过？我还不记得这曾经——将会——啊！该死的！热安说中文的动词没有时态变化，我们真该用中文聊这个。安灼拉，我爱你们，我爱你。想到这些事情在宇宙里被挖去，不如把我的心挖去吧，这样来它受的苦还少些！”

安灼拉只听说过格朗泰尔突然表白的习惯。他亲眼见到，才发现格朗泰尔从未说过半句夸大的、言不由衷的话。安灼拉终于在格朗泰尔总藏在嬉闹和散乱发卷之后的眼睛里看到狂热的情感，而安灼拉自己也不能断然否认感受到同样的激动。

这是人类诸多美好的感情中最美好的一种，因而太过奢侈，不宜在如此时刻享用。安灼拉先移开了视线。

格朗泰尔没有更多地要求，他仅仅低声问：“你允许吗？”

安灼拉没有再看格朗泰尔，却捏了捏他的手。

 

 

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

参与第二次整形的人只有报名的一小部分，他们从整形中心出来以后更高大、更美、更快活了，每天被无数双审视的眼睛盯着，也没显出任何“衰退”的迹象。ABC们带来的惊慌失措无声无息地平静下来，人们被这些闪亮的微笑迷住了。

ABC们忙着策划对悖论仪的袭击，何况被通缉之后，他们不宜再在城市里露面，宣传的任务全落在珂赛特和马吕斯身上。而就算是古费拉克，也不得不承认他们进展得相当不顺利。珂赛特不止一次又急又气地跑回缪尚，逢人便诉苦，别人一看见她就生气：你自己当然不用整形，却要劝别人也不去！马吕斯……如果有人耐得下性子听他把话说完，一定会发现他是个不错的人，说的话也并非全无道理。说白了，几乎所有的方面都令人沮丧。格朗泰尔的话越来越少，现在看来多少算件好事：弗以伊会揍他的。

“未来人习惯了和整形之后的人打交道，忘了人类整形前的样子。这整形计划会自己露出破绽。”公白飞鼓励大家。

很快，未来人公布了第三次整形计划的细节。第三次整形规模将扩大，同时，因为紧张的情绪在城市里蔓延，对市民们的心理健康造成了恶劣影响，他们建议希望提升自己、达到完美的人都来参加。当然，有些人不适宜整形，届时将以千分之一的概率把不适宜整形的人筛选出来——他们已经不必提升了。

这才使得市民不安起来。有人问：这岂不是在人群中划分等级，不完美的那一部分才需要改造？另一些人则反驳：被称为完美的那部分人才被剥夺了提升自己的机会！

未来人于是不得不强调他们有足够的武力支持选择结果。

 

“这就是我们需要的机会！”安灼拉说，他很久没这么激动了，可惜格朗泰尔又没有出现在会议上。

“未来人不得不把为数不多的专业卫兵派来维持现场秩序。公白飞，你带着珂赛特和马吕斯在现场控制抗议的火候，不要出现冲突和伤亡——你自己尤其要小心。还有……我们要去做什么，别告诉他们俩，免得珂赛特要跟来。其余人按计划跟我走，找到悖论仪，毁了它。”安灼拉抖开弗以伊弄到的地图，把可能通向悖论仪的路线指给他们看。

“这儿有七条路线，我们只有六个：安灼拉、古费拉克、弗以伊、博须埃、西塔和我。”若李数了数地图上的标识。

“我还是觉得第七个可以归我。”公白飞建议。

“我们讨论过多少遍了？你若想挨枪子儿，在哪儿不一样。”弗以伊顿了顿，“……抱歉。”

公白飞冲他安抚地微笑了一下，大多数人都以为是弗以伊缓和着巴阿雷，他知道正相反。

“要么我们想法子再排除一条？”古费拉克说。

安灼拉摇摇头：他手里的信息没办法更细致了。

“第七个归我。”这是格朗泰尔，他带着庄严的神色出现在客厅门口。

客厅里开会的人们一愣：有格朗泰尔却没有笑，这是他们不熟悉的。格朗泰尔仔仔细细看过每一个，最后把视线落在安灼拉身上。“让我去。”他说。

“你？”

“我。”

“你，带着炸弹，选一条路线，把毁掉悖论仪当做目的？”

“我能记得路线图，按上头画的一路走到我那条道的末尾。如果那儿有悖论仪，就把它炸了。”

“格朗泰尔，你什么都不信。”

“我信仰你。”

“这顶什么用。你不相信我们的主张，不必来送死。”

“我懂得爱和自由，全凭自由意志。”

“严肃点。”

“我向来一本正经。”格朗泰尔说，他终于露出些许笑意。

“我相信格朗泰尔。爱和自由，懂得这两样，够啦。”古费拉克说，他伸直胳膊在格朗泰尔背上拍了两下。

“我也信任他。我信任他能做出正确的决定。”公白飞说。

若李和博须埃欢迎地看着他，米西什塔却有点难过的模样。

安灼拉考虑了一会儿，严肃地说：“那么你便来吧。第七条路线归格朗泰尔。”

 

缪尚这次彻底空了。

 

整形中心外面的人比前两次多得多，大部分并不是整形候选人，他们只想看看被“筛选”出的人什么样子，可惜一直没人被筛出来。每个人都眼也不眨地盯着缓慢向整形中心大门里流动的队伍，卫兵们友好地和身边的人打哈哈——他们毕竟也是未来人啊。ABC们顺利地藏在人群里，连拄着剑杖的古费拉克都没像安灼拉担心的那么显眼。除了两把手枪，古费拉克的兵器库里还有一把刻着“德·古费拉克”的祖传马刀和热安的剑杖。出发之前，他非要把剑杖带着，谁劝都不管用。

幸亏他没闹着带马刀。安灼拉甩甩头，把注意力放回卫兵的动向上。和上次相比，观望的人群讨论的多了。这就是希望，安灼拉想，这就是希望。

人群陡然骚动起来：一个男人被筛选出来了。卫兵和他开了几句玩笑，客气地请他离开。被筛选出的男人带着一点不知所措的傻笑看看卫兵，又看看众人，不确定自己获得了殊荣还是失去了良机。他多等了一会儿，发现卫兵再不搭理他，便犹犹豫豫地打算穿过人群离开。无数道沉默的视线墙一样压着他的背影，人群窃窃私语。

排在他下一个的男人通过了。这一个却嚷起来：“我哪儿比不上他？凭什么我得被整形？”被筛选出的浑身一哆嗦，走得更快了，但观望的人们堵着他。一些卫兵不得不帮他离开，另一些卫兵拥到不满的人身旁，其中一个举起双手：“嘿，哥们儿，这儿可没人强迫你。不想整形，别来就是了。”不满的男人充耳不闻：“凭什么认定他比我强？这标准谁定的？”他转身冲人群嚷：“你们说，他哪里比我强？”

安灼拉举起帽子又放下，反复三次：这表示行动开始。他的副将们开始各自向自己的路线入口移动。

这时又一个女人被筛选出来，她则质问卫兵：“凭什么不让我继续提升自己？”她说“提升”这词的口气，仿佛升上天堂全靠它了。“因为你身心平衡。”卫兵回答。不少人似乎接受了这个解释，点头和赞同像流感一样传播开来。

“这是个偷懒的解释。”公白飞的声音从无数低声议论中升起，他略显笨拙地爬到某个雕塑的基座上——上次枪战的痕迹还在呢，唉。公白飞想。他定了定神，面对兼有疑惑和好奇的人群：“听我说，诸位——”

“凭什么听你说？”刚才那个表示不满的男人还没进去，他火气又上来了。

“听他说！”珂赛特喝止那人。

这时公白飞的朋友们已经都站在自己的路线上了。

 

博须埃、若李和米西什塔的路线刚开始的时候有一段重合，就是为这段路，他们才选了这几条看起来更适合机器人的路线。若李坚定地挽着博须埃和米西什塔的胳膊，他觉得自己瘦巴巴的胳膊有如此的力量，能把三个人永远连在一块儿。

他们的路线似乎的确是为机器人设计的，温度明显偏低，壁脚为不知几百年才来一次的人类检修员装着黄色的夜明灯。

“嘿，咱们该分头走了。”米西什塔低声说。若李的情绪明显低落了一截：“没有我，你们俩可怎么办啊？这儿这么冷，要伤风感冒了。”博须埃抱过另外两个，一人亲了一口：“我们能像老虎一样恋爱，就能像狮子一样战斗，而且还能像浣熊一样爱干净——杀完敌人一定洗手。”米西什塔心领神会地交叉手指：“我发誓。”若李安心多了。

他们最后拥抱了一下，三个人走上三个方向。

 

博须埃走了一个多小时，突然发觉这隧道里不只他一个。他屏息听了几秒钟，发现一种几不可闻的嗡嗡声，不知响了有多久。“啊，好吧。”博须埃默默深吸一口气，往自己该去的方向拼尽力气飞奔。好歹离目标近点儿再死，他想。博须埃一度觉得声音的来源被他甩在身后了，直到他绊倒在追着他的东西上。那是个机器人，长得像个蜘蛛。也许是清理隧道的，不管了。博须埃掏出手枪，试着瞄准它身上看起来比较脆弱的部位。

机器人的电子音变了，猛地开始报警。博须埃指头一抽，一连开了三四枪，好在有一枪打对了地方，机器人不响了。他松了一口气。

附近灯光大亮。墙壁和隧道两端响起杂乱的脚步声。

博须埃舔了一口手臂上的擦伤，拿稳武器。来这儿的人越多，别处的就越少，真是我的运气。他满怀感激地想，瞄准看到的第一个人影。

 

听到顺着墙壁传过来的警报声，古费拉克浑身一僵。他贴在墙上时，声音却停了。

他的路线分枝甚多，似乎是供修理工用的交通壕。倒转时间的乐子没准归我了。古费拉克的拇指轻轻抹过剑杖手柄上刻的夜莺花纹，这还是他帮热安刻的。

听到人声同时，古费拉克就闪进一条走道。他躲得正是时候，一队卫兵跑过去。

雅克神父，雅克神父！睡了吗，睡了吗？快敲钟吧，快敲钟吧！叮当咚，叮当咚。古费拉克在脑袋里唱了两遍，卫兵队伍已经全部跑过去。哎呦，终于。他转转眼睛，抬脚要回到原路上。

倒霉的是，本该是墙壁的地方现出一道门，一个卫兵从里面出来。该死的高科技。古费拉克想着，也比那个卫兵快了一秒。他用剑杖割了那人喉咙。

卫兵没出声就倒下死了。古费拉克叹了口气，把满手的血往裤子上抹了两把，继续往前走。他的路线安静多了。

 

太安静了，格朗泰尔想，太安静了。

他的路线也是一条机器人用的检修通道，这隧道宽够三个人并排，高则高不见顶。借着壁脚的灯，格朗泰尔只能依稀看见些支架或索道。离近了看没准有变形金刚翻花线呢。他不着边际地想。

看不见的顶上“哐”地响了一下，听声音撞得不轻。一个什么东西从更高的地方正往下掉，撞在支架上了。它接着下落，又四处磕碰了几下。格朗泰尔被不知名的恐惧攫住，他觉得自己必须站着等这声音结束，等那个什么掉下来——如果那是我的命运，可能编个好看的荒诞剧。他竟还有力气走神。

那是弗以伊。

弗以伊贴过灯箱广告，画过广告牌，刷过墙，所以自告奋勇地选了最高、最难走的一条。他一向有山猫的勇气和身手，怎么会——格朗泰尔看见弗以伊胸口有数个伤口。他跪下，用指头沾了沾，血还没有凝呢。有那么一会儿，格朗泰尔惊恐万状：我可怎么和弗以伊说他右手摔断了。

 

格朗泰尔为弗以伊默哀了大约一百年（在正常人的时间观念里约么一分钟），继续走他的路。微型炸弹贴着格朗泰尔胸口，这东西像个备用心脏，要是我提前死了，不知能不能把它塞进胸腔凑合一会儿。格朗泰尔想象自己带着颗机器心的模样，几乎没听到警报声。

警报声顺着墙壁、地板、支架传来，紧接着又是一个，第三个，第四个。格朗泰尔不由自主地颤抖起来，有一种目不可见、口不能尝、耳不能闻的东西降临，它不可避免，无法挽回。格朗泰尔的理智和他的身体从来不能通力合作，现在更是如此。

他跑了。

 

格朗泰尔自己都不知道往哪里跑，而且在转了两个弯以后，他成功地丢了计划中的路线。但他又知道自己往那里去，因为他知道快来不及了。他还知道自己已经转过了最后一个转角，就是这里——

格朗泰尔来对了地方。他站在一台机器旁边。这机器用公白飞都叫不出名字的材料和部件做成，有集装箱那么大，孤零零地站在仓库那么大的屋子里。格朗泰尔把手掌贴在上面，感觉里面传来的震动不像机器，倒像心跳。这就是公白飞说的悖论仪。

可这不是把格朗泰尔叫来的东西。

安灼拉在屋子离悖论仪最远的那个入口，格朗泰尔对面。他身上有血，头和脸倒还干净。安灼拉两只手无力地垂着，却还依着墙站直。周围有一整打卫兵用枪指着他。安灼拉看见格朗泰尔了，他微笑了一下，手指费力地动了动，似乎想拉住格朗泰尔的手。安灼拉在卫兵注意到之前，安心地转开视线。

十二支枪一起响了，安灼拉中了八枪，依然站着，只是头垂下来。

 

格朗泰尔感到一种古怪的平静，他的世界里只剩下卫兵们的交谈。他们说什么这尸体扔进焚化炉真可惜，看他多英俊。已经扔进去一个瘦瘦的男人，还有一个女人。另外有个用剑的还没来的及处理。外面演讲那个得拖进来，真麻烦，他的两个同伙随人群跑了。

这就是我们的结局了。格朗泰尔想。他可以在卫兵离开之前冲过去，喊“思维自由万岁”。没准他能被打倒在安灼拉脚下。啊，卫兵会把他们俩的尸体一起扔进焚化炉，变成气体乃至分解成原子。有热力学第二定律，全宇宙的力量也不能把他们的灰尘分开。还有其他的朋友们，也是同样。这功败垂成的抵抗都是虚空，都是捕风。他会获得安宁，再不挣扎，再不怀疑了。

又或者他可以引爆炸弹。

 

时光倒流没有格朗泰尔预计的那么疼。

 

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

格朗泰尔觉得有东西紧绷绷地箍着他，本能地挣扎起来，直到狠狠撞在一个坚固的平面上。他躺在那儿（能躺，说明这是地板。他想），几乎无力睁开眼睛。一层眼皮的厚度之外，有点绿光一明一灭。焚化炉？光束枪？格朗泰尔想呕吐，又怕呛死自己，何况他只有勉强把眼睛睁开一条缝的力气。他看见一片淡褐色，鼻子里有灰尘、漆和木头的味道。闪光的是他的手机，爱潘妮给他发了短信。

格朗泰尔从没如此乐意看见这个屏都磨花了的破玩意。

他的指头划了三四次才把屏幕解锁，爱潘妮的短信说，楼下忙不过来，如果R不下来帮忙她就如何如何。

格朗泰尔害怕、狂喜、失落……他满心都是各样情感，几乎痛不欲生。此刻他最想做的就是在地上缩成一团，用被单捂住脑袋，用尽每个细胞的力量祈祷别再听见时空裂开的声音。至于他的ABC们——格朗泰尔还有大半辈子够慢慢伤心呢。

躺了不知有多久，一声巨响几乎震碎了他的心脏。等一等，这是爱潘妮的靴子在踹他的门。她的声音在门外边：“R，你快点出来。我发誓不打你。R？格朗泰尔？”她对另一个男人焦急地说了点什么，这个男人开始敲门：“格朗泰尔，你的朋友很担心。如果可能请开门好吗？”

这是——若李啊！

格朗泰尔猛地支起身体，又摔回原位。他想应声说他很好，但只从喉咙里挤出一声自己都听不清的哼哼。门外，若李告诉爱潘妮：“找弗以伊来撬锁。红头发那个。”

不行，我的锁还得接着用呢。格朗泰尔想到这一茬，跌跌撞撞地摔到门口，拨弄开了锁。“混蛋！”门一开，一个爱潘妮——不到二十岁的爱潘妮——撞在他身上，“短信不回，电话不接，你死在里头快三个小时啦！”她像小猎隼扑大公鹅一样捶了格朗泰尔好几拳。那可是够疼的。

若李如释重负的叹息把格朗泰尔的注意力拉倒他身上，老天爷，二十出头的若李，格朗泰尔几乎忘了他长什么样儿了。

“你……还好？”大概格朗泰尔的眼神太吓人了，若李小心地问。格朗泰尔机械地点点头，半无意识地从他们俩中间挤过去。热安呢？巴阿雷呢？还有……安灼拉？

他们都在楼下呢。

ABC们围着缪尚最大的一张桌子，激烈地争论，就像格朗泰尔熟悉的那样。他们都那么年轻，都——活着。安灼拉似乎感觉到有人在盯着看，他习惯性地看回去，正对上格朗泰尔的视线。他走过来，对格朗泰尔伸出一只手。

“你好，我见过你在桥上卖画。我是ABC的成员，我们在计划一次活动，请问你愿意帮忙设计些展板吗？”

“……活动？”

“声援同性婚姻合法化。”安灼拉严肃地说，仿佛这是天大的事情。

格朗泰尔控制不住地狂笑起来，笑得跌坐在楼梯上，攥着栏杆。他笑得那么厉害，在安灼拉惊讶地跑来检查他脉搏之前，都不知道自己已经开始嚎啕大哭。

别看他现在这个样子，格朗泰尔最终会答应的。他会答应的。

你们等着瞧吧。

 

 

END


	11. 尾声

尾声

 

巴阿雷和古费拉克合力把还在抽噎的格朗泰尔拖到他们的桌边，末尾还有个空位置，他们俩就把格朗泰尔放在那儿了。这长桌和沙发是米西什塔新买的，垫子还没被坐软，不过格朗泰尔觉得自己能受得了这个。热安的手像麻雀的翅膀一样在格朗泰尔膝盖上啪啪啪啪地轻拍，嘿，这竟然真的让格朗泰尔感觉好多了。用掉若李带的一大半纸巾之后，格朗泰尔从被泪水模糊的眼角看见公白飞带着一贯神秘莫测的微笑，向他举起茶杯致意。

 

END


End file.
